Taiki of Thundera
by miroko hytake
Summary: What if Leo wasn't the only one who sealed Mumm-ra? What if this mysterious ansestor had a descendent and had a connecton with Lion-o and Mumm-ra had him within his sight? Read more to find out who this OC is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Thundercats 2011 except for the OCs.

Mumm-ra was using his magic to get Jaga to tell him where the book of Omens was located. He never thought the old magician was this tough; _he must have some hidden strength after all_. He thought.

Another Thundercat stood next to him. "I still say this is a waste of time." He said "Why do you think Jaga would know the location on where the book is? If he knew, then Claudus wouldn't have ordered us to go look for it 10 years ago." He knew that his king and the cat were close. They had been since he was a Thunderkit.

"Then tell me, why his mind fights against me Grune?" said his new master.

While they were talking, Jaga was squirming in pain. All he wanted to do was run away. But since he was in a barrier, he couldn't. When Thundera was being invaded, he was taken prisoner alongside his student Cheetara, they were taken to Mumm-ra for questioning. The mummy wanted him to take off an ancient spell that stopped him from touching the sword; when he refused, Mumm-ra began to torture him. Luckily enough, Lion-o and Tygra the sons of the king, saved him and Cheetara. When they were leaving with the sword, Jaga knew they would be hunted down. Jaga quickly had the small party create a bond that proclaimed that Lion-o was the new Lord of the Thundercats. He had to delay them so they wouldn't catch up to Lion-o while he and his new friends escaped with the sword so he stayed behind and fought Grune. In the end Grune, brought him to the Black Pyramid, where Mumm-ra was sealed in which he now used as his fortress. He still couldn't believe this was happening now: he knew this day would come, but now? Lion-o just wasn't ready. The room was a tomb that he was trapped in, was created to keep Mumm-ra sealed inside so he wouldn't rule over Third Earth. As long as no one came to free him, like a Thundercat would for example. No one thought for centuries any cat or creature would do that. But they never thought that Grune-the Saber Tooth Tiger would be hungry to be king and had heard Mumm-ra call to him. Jaga could tell that the place was made out of stone/technology everywhere and below him, was a cold stone table he had just been lying on not too long ago.

Grune looked at Jaga. Lion-o may have escaped and announced king, but he had no army since Thundera was in ruins and its people either dead, escaped, or were being turned into slaves. _But, there are still warriors who were still loyal to the royal cat family._ He thought. Like his friend Panthro who was dead; yet he had one more friend who he hadn't seen for a decade. Enki-the Fishing Cat (note they are small cats) who is a Captain since he last checked. "The boy may have got away my lord, but he is still helpless." He said calmly.

Mumm-ra turned his head and looked up at him. "Not quite. There are survivors. And I intend to find them and kill them." He replied.

Jaga groaned out loud. He didn't know how long he'd last much longer. _It's not like I'm young as I used to be._ He thought grimly. He now felt Mumm-ra come into his mind.

"Tell me Jaga, who would be still loyal to the late king." His eyes glowing in the dim light was thirsty for answers.

He looked away. He would never answer that. He didn't know himself who would be left.

However, Grune did have the answer. "I know who would be: that'll be Captain Enki. He's the best cat I know who would still fight even when he knew he lost."

Jaga felt cold now. "No Grune, Enki can't help him now. He's- gaaaaah!" His last phrase was cut off from the pain he was in.

Mumm-ra decided to loosen the power he was using on Jaga, so he could talk.

Grune on the other hand, looked confused. "What do you mean Jaga? Has his rank been moved up?" Jaga again couldn't speak. He was breathing heavily.

"Well, why don't we have a look from the cauldron shall we?" Mamm-ra said not in a questioning way. The cauldron served him as a device that showed him what he wanted to see. He went toward it and began to chant. "Ancient spirits of evil: show me the Thundercat called Enki." He commanded. The cauldron's water turned from purple to blue and began to boil. It cleared and it showed a stone with a name on it**. Here Lies Commander Enki Who Is Greatly Missed By All. The King's Beloved Friend. Loving Father and Husband. **

Grune's eyes grew wide. "No. Impossible! Enki can't be dead!" He turned his eyes to the magician. "How did this happen? When did he die?!" He roared.

"I never thought you'd be upset by this Grune. Tell me was he your friend?" Mumm-ra asked. Grune composed himself. _I can't lose it now; he'll think I'm weak._ He thought. Before Grune could answer, Jaga croaked. "Enki died 5 years ago Grune. We didn't have anything to contact you with. Claudius knew you two would be upset about this. He was going to tell you after the games were over." He replied.

Grune looked down at the pot. _For 10 years, I thought I'd come home as king and see him smiling at me with his grown son by his side._ His mind jolted. "His son! Is he alive? What about Emerald?"

Mumm-ra raised his hand for silence. "We shall see about what happened to Enki first." Once more he asked what happened to this mysterious warrior. He wanted to know what was so special about him. The scene changed to a wasteland where a camp was staying. It viewed closer to a cat that was hunched over writing a letter. When he lifted his eyes, both saw who he was. Mumm-ra's eyes began to sparkle and his lips formed a smirk. "So this is Enki." He said._ He looks just like his ancestor_. He thought with amusement. Leo and Panthera weren't the only ones who fought him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Enki was writing a letter to his wife and son about what today was like. Well, a letter was like saying hi, so he decided to write a journal for his son as well; after all, he'll be wanting to know what war was really all about so, he thought he'd tell him his experience and not think it was a game he thought modestly. Enki was a tall muscular cat. His ears were to the side and he had most of his hair put into a low ponytail. He was a brown cat with a couple of stripes on his arms so he was first mistaken a brown tiger. Imagine that! Enki stopped writing about how content he was that no lizards weren't attacking them now and looked at his camp. His brown soft eyes scanned at the tired but happy faces of his troop. The king was coming to welcome them home at the front gate in two days so they had some time to spare and have some fun. Still, Enki knew that they shouldn't let their guard down yet as his friends Grune and Panthro would say. He smirked at that. When he was younger and still at the ranks as a soldier, he remembered how they met.

_Flash back_

He was assigned to patrol the east gate and give the signal if any lizard was near their crops that were ready for harvest. "Lizards aren't trying to be criminals; they're just as hungry as we are. Maybe, they don't have anything to grow?" He said aloud to himself in a quiet voice. That's the good thing about being alone; no one would answer a dumb question you asked. He remembered that all creatures had the same thoughts. So why be enemies instead be allies? He never knew the answer. He knew that cats and lizards began to fight after the made civilization here after they defeated Mumm-ra after two centuries. In a flash Enki caught a glimpse now of a figure; no more than one. He took out his spyglass to see who was out there. "Oh, hairball." He said. He just spotted an invasion of lizards, again. He hated to fight them, seeing that they were starving he felt bad for them. He wanted to help them, but if he did the lizards would chop his head off. Not that he blamed them: his people turned them into slaves. He ran the bell. "Lizards are approaching! I repeat, lizards are approaching!" He shouted. The soldiers came out bringing out weapons. One minute they were gaining victory, and then they were taken by surprise. Enki saw that he needed to help. He jumped off his post, drew his sword and ran. A couple lizards came at him lunging; he dodged them and knocked them out. He preferred to kill less as possible. When he joined the others they were grateful. "Thanks" and "You were smart to call when you did" came to him. Suddenly a lizard with an axe came behind Enki, but he was faster to react. He was soon behind the lizard and stabbed him in the thigh.

The lizard turned and hissed at him. "You'll pay for that boy." He spat.

"Not really, you reek of innocent blood spilt." He replied. His eyes dimmed with anger, he stepped back and gave him a fatal blow. The lizard that was still alive, tripped him. Enki was prepared to feel the axe but instead saw a bigger cat in front of him. His back toward him and holding his hammer, stopping the attack. "You're gonna have to do better than that, vermin." The stranger laughed. He swung his hammer and sent him flying, hitting a spear. He fell down, he was dead. Then another cat came, this one he could see his face. He was bald but very muscular then he was and had a bit of blue fur tinged in the sunlight. "Nice one Grune. You okay, kid?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, I let my reflex slow down like that." Said Enki.

The other cat turned. He too was muscular but he looked like a brown Saber Tooth. "Hey, you're in the same field as us. Nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, I saw you earlier. You got some skills there but they'll need to be sharpened." Said Grune.

Enki stood up. He felt small between these giants.

Grune looked at him and smiled. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Enki, nice to meet you." He answered.

Grune shook his hand. "I'm Grune. And this is Panthro, my partner."

Panthro shook his hand also. "You're pretty tough for a small guy. Why don't you team up with us? It'll save you some trouble." Said Panthro.

He nodded. Together they fought off the lizards back to back, protecting each other. Soon the lizards were down, but not all of them. While Panthro knocked two lizards by their heads, a shadow was about to kill him.

Enki saw this. "Look out, Panthro!" He lunged at the enemy. He knocked the dagger out of his hand but the lizard grabbed him by the throat. "Ngh!"

Grune came to help him but a flash of red fur got there first. Grune saw it was none other than King Claudus, whisking to Enki's aid. He silently slashed at the creature and quickly caught him with his free arm. Enki coughed, trying to get air. Soon both Grune and Panthro were by his side.

Claudus rubbed Enki's back. "It's alright. You're safe now." He said assuringly.

"Your majesty!" He stammered. He looked around and saw the Clerics were here eliminating the last lizards on the field. He felt embarrassed that his king had saved him.

Claudus smiled. "Thank you for protecting Panthro. These two are good friends of mine." He said.

Panthro helped him up. "You sure you've never done this before?" He asked.

Enki looked down. He felt flush rush to his cheeks. "Yes, I have. A couple times. My grandfather taught me how." He said in a meek voice.

They laughed. Moves like that only came from cats that were supreme in battle and were either Generals or Commanders. Enki's grandfather was one of them. "Well Enki, welcome to the Crown service." Chuckled Grune.

_Present_

Enki opened his eyes to what was happening now. That was only when he was 19. Now 6 years later he was leading an order for Claudus. He never knew he'd be friends with the king. He put his book away in his bag and stood up to help out. He went to a sick cat in the infirmary that needed some company. He fed him the last of his antidote and was going to help him get up when he heard a grumpy voice. "Commander! Leave that work for the slackers. You should be in a meeting or something."

He turned to see who spoke to him rudely. A large cat in a cloak stood at the tent flap scowling at him. He was a gray cat with yellow eyes. This one was called Claw-The Deceiver. His name suite him well, since he tricked his enemies to give up and kill them mercessly. "There is no meeting to attend to Captain Claw. I would have announced it a long time ago then." Enki didn't like this cat. Since he never listened to him or to anyone else, he was left to manage to sort the weapons. A bad job for a Captain, but what else could he do to keep him out of trouble?

Claw squinted his eyes at him. "Then why are you in here then?" He asked suspiciously. He didn't like that Enki treated his soldiers with respect and like his equal. What was worse, he was merciful to lizards when they were caught and questioned. _We should just kill them like we're supposed to._ he thought.

"Claw, I'm here to check on my men. If a king who rules with compassion on his people and yet deserves a kingdom is accepted; then why mustn't a commander, captain, or general do the same for the cats who were assigned to him or her? We have to help each other or we won't reach our goal truly." Enki answered.

Claw scoffed. "Fine then, do what you were doing before and look like a nursemaid." He said. The soldier who was being treated with such care decided to help his commander. "He's not a maid; he is a warrior with a lion's heart. I don't see you doing anything. Why don't you help out too?"

Enki smiled. "Thank you but I'll tell him what he must do. Claw, go on patrol and bring word in case the king comes here early." He ordered.

Claw bowed stiffly to him and left.

The soldier looked up at him. "He shouldn't talk like that to you sir. Why is it that he questions you? You always brought victory to us in the past and yet; he's never happy about it." He was puzzled on why this even happened.

Enki helped him up so he could get strength in his legs. "He's like this to me because I don't do what he thinks I should do." He said while walking around the camp. "Also, because I was nominated Commander instead of him; that's why." The soldier was surprised on how he spoke. He sounded like it was a causal thing when it wasn't. He could see why Claw didn't like him: He was a Thundercat of honor and made better choices then Claw did, who was a hot head. When Enki was done, he went back to the main tent to finish his journal. When he opened the flap, he found an unexpected visitor. A small black rat. Rats were also enemies with the Thundercats but not as much as they were with the lizards. The rat was startled that the cat came in so quiet. Enki saw he was holding a portrait of his family.

The rat knew he was trapped and thought he was going to get killed. But Enki didn't charge at him, instead he walked toward him. The rat backed up a bit and flinched. He wanted to yell, but no sound came out. Then what he saw actually caught him by surprise. Enki took the frame out of his hands, put it back in his bag and then sat back down with the journal in his hands.

The rat was confused. _Why isn't he attacking me?_ He wondered.

Enki wrote for a few minutes and without looking up, he asked. "What can I do for you young man?"

The rat stammered. "I-I was looking for food in here and was wondering if you could tell me where I am." He replied. "Why are you writing instead of killing me? Don't you cats attack who ever come by?" He questioned. Of course he meant only rats and lizards but Enki could tell who was innocent and who was an enemy.

While writing he answered. "I'm writing down my report for my son and wife. When my kit is older, he'll think about fighting and maybe want to join in. I want him to know what it's like out here."

Okay, that caught the rat off guard. "Who are you?" He asked.

Enki looked up at him and smile like he would for a new comer. "I'm Enki of Thundera. Commander-in-chief to King Claudus, friends of Generals Grune and Panthro. Who are you?" He asked. Since Enki looked up at him, he saw doubt flicker on his face. "Enki you say? Would you know a bigger black rat by the name of Hunter?" He asked.

Enki remembered a month ago he had taken in a captured rat that was suspected to be a spy for stealing this year's harvest but wasn't given the chance to explain who he was. This of course, happened because Claw was the one who caught him.

_Flashback_

"Please, I beg you let me explain." He pleaded.

Claw smirked at him. "Why? So you can get way? I don't think so." Just before he could kick that rat, Enki brushed him aside.

"What do you think you're doing? You know the rules Captain Claw; all passersby must be brought to me for judgment." Claw knew it but he didn't care.

Enki took the rat gently by his shoulders. "Come, we will listen to your case. All of us." He said while looking directly at Claw.

He had no choice but to obey his Commander. Soon a council was brought and it began.

Enki cleared his throat. "What's your name?"

"My name is Hunter. I was hoping I could…" He trailed off, afraid on how his answer would sound.

"Go on. What is it?" Asked a female Captain.

Hunter looked at Enki: he saw his eyes were kind and something about this cat made him feel he was going to be alright somehow. He gathered his wits and spoke. "I came here to make a trade here. I have some daily tools that haven't been bought for some time and I thought that you'd want them." He explained.

Enki could see that Hunter's posture was good and saw that his clothes looked quite old but in good condition. He must be either a farmer or a trader. He thought. He also saw he was telling the truth. "I see. May we see these tools you speak of?"

Claw laughed. The others were not pleased by his behavior. "Why ask a dumb question like that? Rats are liars and thieves; always have been and always will." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

The same female Captain spoke. "That may be, but not all rats are like that. Did you even see what he was pulling in his cart?" She asked.

Murmurs were going around. Claw looked away. He didn't.

Enki stood up. "Will you show us?" He indicated that they go outside. When they reached it Hunter flipped the covers off the boxes. Several of the Captains opened each box; one held knives, scissors, and sickles. Another had baskets of every size to hold fruit or vegetables. The last one held nothing more than medicine.

One Captain with a spot on his chin looked at Claw accusingly. "Why in Thundera didn't you check it out? Did you think thieves were in thin boxes like these?" He demanded.

Claw looked in his eyes. "Didn't see them there. What difference does it make?" He retorted. The Captains grew quiet.

_Uh oh._ Hunter thought. This was not good; a Captain who makes poor choices like this was bad he knew. If one did, they'd lose their title and be asked to leave the army.

The spotted Captain spoke again, this time in a cold voice. "Why? Because if you didn't, you'd have killed an innocent creature. If these continued, we'd have lost faith with the villagers of all animals, and lose our best resources!" He yelled.

Claw made a bad answer and knew it.

Another Captain moved between them. "Calm down Captain Cheetah. Claw, he's right this would've been a disaster. You have made poor choices in the past; no matter how small. It has got to stop." He said somberly.

The female Captain looked at Claw with disapproval. "We will talk about your failure later." She said. Soon they realized Commander Enki wasn't talking. They looked at him to see what was wrong. He was testing the medicine on his cut hand.

Hunter looked with questioning in his eyes. "What is it er; I don't know your name." He said. "Enki is the Commander's name." Said Cheetah.

Enki put the lid back on. "This is good. I feel my hand cooling down from this. Did you make this?" The Captains looked at the rat in surprised. "No, but my wife did. She likes to help whoever is hurt." He said. The others smiled. All but Claw who scowled at Enki. _Curse that runt, why should he even be in charge anyway?_ He wondered.

Enki took Hunter's hand and gave him a bag filled with Thundranium coins in gold. "We'll take them. Please keep it" He smiled kindly at him.

Hunter felt warmth in his whole body. No one ever treated him well since. Well. Ever. _This is no ordinary cat._ He thought. He was right; Enki was not only a warrior but a magician like Jaga. Only a novice still. They took the trade and went on with work as usual.

Enki stayed behind with Hunter. "I want you to take this." He gave Hunter a passport with his symbol of Thundera on it. "It will keep you out of trouble. But put it in a secret pocket so it won't get stolen by street urchins." He explained.

Hunter squeezed his hand. "Thank you sir. I promise to help you one day." He said with tears in his eyes. Enki looked at him. He crouched down at the same height as he. "Call me Enki. Friends do that for one another." He said warmly. _Friend._ Hunter shook with emotion. "Enki, I don't know what to say." He broke down.

Enki hugged him. "Then don't." He released him and said farewell.

"Wait, what is your son's name? I'd like it if they were friends too." Said Hunter.

Enki came back to him, grabbed the portrait out of his cloak and pointed at the little 5 year old kit that resembled him. Only with very short hair. "This is Taiki, and my wife Emerald." He explained. Hunter told him his son was 15 and looked a lot like him. "His name is Moon." They laughed at how their bond formed. Both were fathers and were good at judging on what to do. They parted ways and that was that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_Present_

Enki had almost forgotten about it. He looked at this boy. "Are you Moon?" He asked. Moon's shoulder drooped from the tension and smiled. "Yes, I am. My father told me to come looking for you; he'd like to trade with you again if you don't mind." He said happily. While they were talking, Captain Cheetah burst in with worry in his eyes.

"Commander, come out quick! Claw is attacking traders." He saw Enki wasn't alone and that this rat looked just like Hunter. Enki summed up what happened and went outside with him. Claw was beating the poor things endlessly. Several solders tried to stop him but he brushed them away. Enki quickly grabbed a shield and blocked Claw's attack. In a flash, Moon and other rats grabbed their wounded comrades and took cover in the troop. The soldier grabbed their weapons out in case he went berserk on them.

Claw wondered who stopped his attack. His vision covered in red saw it was Enki. This made him even madder. "Get out of my way runt! Why are you protecting these trash?!" He swung his fist again, aiming for his stomach. But Enki jumped back and drew his staff out. The soldiers knew that their Commander fought better with the staff. When he was a Thunderkit, his grandfather taught him a different way of fighting. He held Enki's arms into an attack formation. "Enki, since you are afraid of blood I'm going to teach you how to defeat your opponent without putting holes in them. This will help you become a great fighter. But, you must also anticipate their attack; the way they fight and how you don't get a single scratch on yourself as well. If one small injury comes, it'll be your last." He explained to him. Now he needed to use this strategy more than before. He was known to be so good that it was told he killed his opponent without impaling them. He was still good with a sword yes; but if he was fighting with a staff it meant that you were a threat and must be stopped. Even in death. Enki scanned him. He could see that Claw was drunk; drunk or no, this was not acceptable. He glared at him. He was truly mad now. Worse than Grune and Panthro put together. "How dare you raise your hand at these gentlemen? Where did you get the alcohol?" He demanded.

Claw couldn't answer. He didn't see the Commander softie he knew; instead he saw a very powerful warrior who was skilled beyond his years. His eyes looked older than time could tell. He shivered but he still attacked. He swung more wildly than the last but Enki deflected them every time. Quickly, without warning he hit his leg, then the other. Claw's strength left them. He crumpled to the ground. _Why can't I get up? What has he done?_ He thought panicky. The crowd stayed silent until Moon broke the spell.

"Is it over Enki?" He asked. He feared that if this monster got up, then it would be over. Enki didn't answer him.

Uneasy on how silent he was the young Captain took charge, pointing at Claw. "Clasp him in irons. He has attempted murder on the innocent and raised a hand against a Commanding officer. He must be punished." He barked. The cats did as they were told. Once this was done, the old powerful warrior melted away from Enki. He turned away and walked to his tent while the tyrant was put into custody. Moon went along with 3 other Captains after him. Cheetah, the young Captain and the female Captain. When they opened the tent flap, they saw he lay down on his back. I haven't done this in a while since I was with Grune. He thought warily.

The woman spoke. "Are you alright, Enki? Did he hurt you" Concern crossed her voice.

He shook his head.

Then Cheetah spoke. "Are you tired?"

Enki nodded.

_Well that's obvious._ Thought Moon.

Finally, the young Captain spoke. "What will you do with Claw?" He asked hesitantly. Moon could see that grief clouded Enki's eyes. He sighed deeply.

"He must not ever come back into the military or in any town of Thundera." He said in a low voice. Just then, the flap opened. In stepped in a tiger. Prince Tygra.

"What happened? Why is Claw under arrest?" Tygra looked 16 years of age but he was trained to be a soldier with great skills, thanks to the Generals and Enki. Tygra crouched down to him. Enki explained all that happened. While saying this to Tygra, he got mad. "He'll be in more trouble than that! He must be in prison." He barked.

"I absolutely agree with you, my son." Said a low voice. Tygra turned to see his father was here; Claudus. The Captains bowed to him. Moon was stunned. Enki looked up and saw Claudus was just as angry as he was earlier. Only, he had a lion growl come into his throat. "This is not how I run my army. As Lord of the Thundercats: it is my duty to protect our people and allies; not slaughter them." His voice dripping with murder in it.

Enki knew how he felt. Before he was even Commander, he was a Captain who fought alongside with his friends.

_Flashback_

They were dealing with the lizards who took a small village hostage. Enki was with Claudus to free the villagers, while Grune and Panthro were with the rest of the army to distract their enemy. Enki felt proud that he would fight with him. When the signal was given, all chaos erupted. Enki got the villagers to leave quietly with him while the King made traps for the Lizards. He was surprised that it was going well; until a Lizard found out what was going on.

"The cats are escaping!" He hollered. Now the villagers started to run in fear. But it was too late to get the cats now, they lost them. But not Enki's friend. No! Claudus. He thought. Enki went back just in time to see that his King had things under control. But he helped him all the same. Round and round they went, fighting as if they were in a dance. Distracted by their teamwork, the lizards backed up. All but their leader. He jumped behind the king and hit him in the back. Enki quickly clobbered him away from Claudus and drew his sword.

"Enki, careful!" Yelled Claudus.

"I know!" Enki said in irritation. But he didn't see that the lizard cut him in the shoulder. He never felt it. Again, he attacked the lizard and when he blocked the attack, Claudus saw his chance, and killed the lizard. "Thanks." Said Enki with appreciation.

"Don't mention it." Claudus replied.

Suddenly, Enki saw another Lizard coming at his friend; only this time, this one had a large club. Out of instinct, Enki spread his arms out wide to protect him. Enki only remembered darkness when the club hit him.

When he came to, he felt Claudus carry him in his arms. Claudus looked down at him and Enki saw those eyes that chilled him to the bone. "What happened?" Enki whispered.

"You got hit in the head by that lizard. He tried to kill you but I snapped his neck before he had the chance." He said softly, not looking at him. His face filled with shame.

Enki found out that night that the lizard wasn't after his King; he wanted him. He made it look like he was after Claudus. Grune and Panthro found Enki in that state after he passed out again in Claudus's arms. They were mad that he got hurt but were glad that he was alright.

In the present though, it didn't change. Claudus wanted Claw out of his service. He heard too many ill rumors on what was happening. _How did this happen? He used to be the best until Enki was nominated Commander and assigned to him he wasn't the same._ Claudus faced his Captains. "I want him in prison as soon as possible. I don't want him anywhere Commander Enki or near the traders." He added. They nodded and went outside. Claudus wanted to tell Enki why he was here so early. "I came to give you better armor so you didn't have to wear the old ones." He explained. Tygra nodding his head, agreeing with his father. He liked Enki. He's so much like Grune and Father put together. He thought. "Enki, I wanted to tell you that Taiki misses you. He also wanted me to tell you that he's taking very good care of his mother while you're away." He said smiling. Enki grinned at this. On the day he was leaving, Enki was carrying Taiki on his shoulders. Giving his son a good view of the troop. Taiki laughed with pleasure. "Daddy, can I have a look at your medals again?" He asked in a quiet, husky voice. Taiki was in awe whenever he saw them. His father had 3 medals. One was big and the other two were small. His father told him that they were given to him by the King and the Generals. "Generals Grune and Panthro are your godfathers Taiki. When they return, I'm letting them teaching you how to fight alright?" Enki told him. Taiki nodded his head eagerly. He heard so much about them but never met them. He hoped he would. He looked down at his father's face and saw that he was thinking something very sad. "What's the matter?" He asked.

Enki put Taiki down and looked into his eyes. "I was just thinking that one day you won't get to see me anymore. If I don't come back then I'm putting you in charge. You must take care of your mother, friends, and home. But most of all; honor here in Thundera. Will you follow these rules Taiki?" Enki asked.

Taiki thought for a moment. Then he looked up and gave him a boyish grin. "Yeah, I'll do it. You can count on me daddy!" He cried happily.

Enki laughed. "Good. Now let's see if we can find Lion-o."

Back in the present, Enki got up from the ground and head out with his friends. Moon made a quick trade with him and then they just talked. The troop was near the front gate. _It's early to be near home but I can't wait._ Enki shook with anticipation. Claudus and Tygra came near him. "I assume you had a rough time out there Enki." His King said.

Tygra laughed. "Well, I say he deserves a long break."

Enki smiled at them; thinking that feeling of never returning home was just him being paranoid. But then Enki's eyes saw someone charging at Moon. It was Claw, he managed to get loose!

Claudus saw. "Stop right there!" He drew the Sword of Omens out of his claw shield and blocked Claw's attack from hitting Moon. Tygra quickly dashed to Moon's side to save him from the insane cat. But at the same time, Claw forced his weight against Tygra's father; making him lose his balance. "Ugh!" He grunted. He fell to his side, expecting him to finish him off. Claw didn't; instead, he headed straight for his son. "No! Tygra, look out!" He shouted with panic. Tygra blocked him with his hands; using all his strength to keep him away from Moon. Claw stumbled back a bit and grabbed a dagger out of his pocket. Before he could try to use it, Enki moved in between them. He drew his staff out once more with pure anger pouring out of him. "I won't tolerate this any longer!" He shouted. Enki roared and lunged at Claw, making him forget his true target and circle around him. They began attacking one other, nonstop. Moon and Tygra looked at them in awe. Tygra glanced at Moon "It's like the Heavens are in flames with these two." He spoke. Moon agreed with him. Enki hit Claw harder than he had ever done before. His staff hit him in the center of the chest and fell onto his back. Claw couldn't get up; he had lost. Enki never broke a sweat but his opponent breathed in gasps of air. Claw looked at him with his beady eyes. "Go ahead, finish it." His Commander shook his head. "I was making sure you didn't harm the Prince. I will not kill you in this manner." He turned around and began to walk away. Claw struggled to get up in a sitting position. "Come back and fight me, you coward! I'm not through with you!" He shouted with hatred.

Enki stopped in his tracks. He looked back with disappointment. "But I'm through with you. You're not worth it Claw; you never were."

Claudus and the troop looked at him with high praise. When Enki got close to his King, the worst happened. Enki felt a cold piece of metal go into his back. "Ah!" Was all he could manage to say. Claudus caught the fallen cat in his arms. Tygra looked and saw Claw had thrown the dagger at him. He was filled with rage. He roared and attacked Claw, punching him in the face. He was going to do it again until he heard fear in his father's voice.

"Enki, are you okay? Someone get a healer; hurry!"

Tygra stopped and looked back at Enki, his face was filled with pain and he began to shiver. He grinded his teeth. "I'll be back, you disgrace of a cat!" He spat. He went to his mentor's side and held him.

Moon quickly put his oversized cloak over the cat that saved his father's life and his. "Hang in there , help is on the way." He said gently.

Enki shook his head. "It won't make it in time." He said sadly. He felt Claudus's hands dig into his shoulders. "Don't talk like that. It's just a shallow wound; you'll be alright." He said hopefully. Tygra saw that his father was wrong. The wound was deep and blood was seeping out from the dagger. Enki bowed his head "It's in the center of my spine. I feel it Claudus. I won't make it." His voice trembled. Tygra's eyes grew moist. "You have to make it! Taiki is waiting for you." His eyes were pleading to him. Captain Cheetah slowly crouched down and gently took the dagger out. _He's not flinching. That's not good._ He thought grimly. Enki looked at Claudus. "I'm scared of dying before I get to see my son's future and never to see my Emerald again until she dies too. I was hoping that Grune and Panthro would come today and we'd talk of old times and challenge each other." He laughed shortly. He looked at his King with sad eyes. "Promise me, that you'll watch over them and care for them? I want Taiki to be a Thundercat with courage, truth, honor, and loyalty. Will you do this for me?" Claudus nodded his head in a grave way. _He's my best friend who did everything he was asked to do and this is his reward?_ He didn't see it as fair but that's how life is. "I will." He promised. Enki looked at Tygra next. "Will you and Lion-o be like his big brothers and be nice to him? I know how close you guys are." Tygra cried, nodding his head. "With our lives Enki." He couldn't believe this was happening. Both father and son held him; desperate to keep him warm. Enki felt nothing but cold even though he knew it was hot. But at this point, his mind was looking at Thundera where his little hut was at. A young boy came out of his home holding a wooden sword on his hip. _He must be heading out for training._ He thought. But when he saw his face, he saw it was his own. This boy had very short cropped hair. _Taiki!? This fine young, looking 1o year old is my kit?_ A black female Thundercat with bright green eyes came behind him. "Be respectful to Mater Jaga, you hear?"

Taiki smiled back at his mother. "Don't worry, I will. Besides, father told me to, so I won't let him down."

Emerald looked at her son sadly. "I'm sorry; I couldn't tell you more about him since you took this burden. I hardly have time to tell you when you leave."

He grinned. "That's okay. At least I can read what he did and look at his possessions. That's like getting to know him right?" Enki realized that he was looking ahead in the next 5 years. _Taiki will be exactly as I hoped._ He thought happily. _I love you both so much._ He said to them but knew that they couldn't hear him. Claudus and Tygra did though. His King looked at Enki sadly. "He's seeing the future while dying." He said quietly.

Enki's mind came back and began to feel sleepy. "Remember what I said. Tell Grune and Panthro my wish when you see them." He said. They were a team, yet also like brothers. Enki started to cry; not caring now if they heard him talking to himself. "Grune, Panthro. I'm sorry for breaking my promise. Please protect my son as if he were yours!" He said weakly. The image of them walking side by side came to him, laughing. All 4 of them.

Tygra shook him. "Stay awake! You have to stay awake!" He shouted. Tygra felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Jaga.

"He can't hear you anymore, Prince Tygra." He said gravely. Tygra saw that the old cat too, had tears in his eyes._ He shares the same burden like his grandfather._ Jaga thought sadly. Enki smiled. His sight grew faint, then dark. He closed his eyes. Claudus felt his pulse; Enki was already gone. He roared with bloody murder. "I WANT HIM EXECUTED IN SUNRISE!" The others felt the same. Moon, Tygra, Claudus, Jaga, Captain Cheetah and the troop cried.

Moon sniffled. "He-he died with a smile on his face." He stuttered.

Claudus carried his poor friend in his arms. Looking with tears streaming down his face, he turned to Jaga. "We must begin making a tomb for him." He choked.

Tygra looked as if a thought just struck him. "What about Taiki? We have to tell them, father." He said with horror.

Moon looked at Claw who was put in bigger chains and now under the hateful glares of his comrades. The 3 Captains who stayed by Enki's side, cried into each other's arms. The female Captain sobbed. "He was one of the best. Why did this happen?" The young Captain held her in his arms. "Because he was jealous of him. I never thought it possible too." He answered.

Captain Cheetah glared at Claw with hatred. "I hope you feel the same pain as he did! What will your wife and son think?"

Moon froze. _He has a family and he'll die in front of them._ He shook with terror.

Claudus forgot that this murderer had a family. Enki would tell me to spare his family from such a gruesome sight. He thought. "Make sure they don't come. They won't be blamed for this." He said caringly. Jaga understood his meaning. The magician turned to Moon.

"I think you will still be needed for this alliance." He spoke. Moon felt honor in his chest growing._ had us feel acceptable here. He had a special power on how to change animals._ Thought Moon. In a few hours they got into the entrance. Word soon spread like wild fire about Enki saving the traders and the crown from Claw but dying in the process from treason. Claw was put in a special cell where he couldn't get out at all with the Clerics watching him like hawks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_Present_

The cauldron dimmed and then went out. Grune felt a roar caught in his throat. He wanted to kill Claw for what he did to Enki. He shook with anger.

Mumm-ra quietly thought about what he had just seen. _Impressive, this cat that held such promise, died while protecting his friends and the weak. Too bad he's gone; I'd have liked it if he served me._ He smirked. Jaga could see the hunger in the mummy's eyes and was glad that he'll never get the chance. _What will he do now? Will he let the matter drop or will he go after the child?_ He wondered. He didn't want to know. Grune looked up at Jaga. "Did he die?" He asked. Jaga shook his head. "When we were telling Enki's wife what happened, he managed to escape. The guards heard him say he that he will track Taiki down." He replied. Mumm-ra could see why: _He just killed an honorable cat and thought the boy would try to avenge his death._ He reasoned.

Grune knew that too. "But he was 5. How could he think a young kit could pull something like that?" _What an idiot_. Grune thought that was pathetic.

Mumm-ra wasn't finished with this. "Did he succeed?"

Grune shook at the question. "No, he couldn't have. Not after all that."

Jaga wouldn't answer Mumm-ra. He felt Mumm-ra go into his mind. He groaned, and twist and turn in pain. Finely, Mumm-ra managed to find the day of the jail breakout. Jaga's memory was shown in the cauldron on what happened next.

_Flashback_

With a heavy heart; Tygra, Lion-o, Jaga, and Claudus reached Enki's hut. The hut looked well cared for; nice and cozy. Just the kind of home you'd want to come back for.

Lion-o felt anger and sadness swept over him on what happened. He appeared 13 years old and still learning from Jaga, hated to think Enki was gone. Now they had to tell his wife and son what happened? _It isn't fair_. He thought glumly. Jaga knocked on the door. Emerald opened it to see who it was. "Yes? Why Master Jaga, hello." She smiled at him. Her smile fell from her face and turned into concern. "King Claudus, Tygra, Lion-o? What's going on? What are you doing here?" Fear leapt into her heart. "Where's Enki, where is my husband?" Not far from the shed, Taiki came out. Lion-o saw him. "Taiki," He began.

But Taiki spoke. "Daddy's gone, isn't he Lion-o. That's why you're here isn't it?"

Emerald looked at her son in shock._ How could he know that? He could be hurt or missing for all we know._ She thought hopefully. But Tygra crushed that hope.

"No, it's true. I saw it myself." He explained what happened with tears stained on his cheeks. She fell to her knees. "No, it can't be true. You can't tell me he's dead. You can't, you can't!" She broke down.

Claudus bent down and held her. "I'm sorry Emerald; he did it to protect me and my son." He said shamefully.

She cried with tears spilling down her cheeks. Lion-o went to Taiki to hold him. But the boy stepped back._ Doesn't he want to be comforted?_ He wondered. Jaga saw that he wasn't crying. "How did you know Taiki?" He asked him.

"Because he told me so before he left." He replied.

_So, he knew it would happen; but only the matter of when._ Jaga admired the boy's strong will but knew that he was hurt.

Taiki spoke firmly. "As of now, I'm the master of this hut: I will care for mommy and become just like father." Taiki thought if he called daddy by father, then he might as well grow up. Emerald wept even harder.

Claudus helped her up to her feet. "Come, we must begin the funeral." He choked out the last words. Later on, Jaga suggested Taiki stay with his neighbor's house so he wouldn't have to see his father's corpse, Claudus agreed. When the 5 of them saw the casket, Emerald looked in. She saw Enki was wearing a new set of armor with a symbol of Thundera on his chest. She cried again when she saw he died with a smiled on his face. _How did this happen? Why did Claw kill Enki?_ She never knew that the cat was jealous of him. When the funeral began, the citizens paid their respect to him. They cried, they laughed and when it was over; they went home. Back in the palace, Jaga was remembering the same day he met him with Grune and Panthro. Looking up at the new portrait on the wall was Enki when he was 19. All smile, and blushing at the painter.

_Flashback_

Enki was told he had to model for the painter after his first victory. Enki felt embarrassed about it and protest he wouldn't do it. Grune thought otherwise; "Oh come on, what're afraid of? Being turned into stone?" He asked teasingly.

"No, I just don't like to sit still for a very long time for a painting to be done." Enki shot back. He felt like he was being treated like a child. _Well I am in a way._ He thought. Grune and Panthro had a solution to Enki's dilemma: Talk about his sweetheart, Emerald (at the time). So they did; they teased him about going on dates, get a kiss, holding her in his arms, and even get married and have a litter.

Panthro grinned at his next attack. "Maybe you'll have a daughter that looks so good looking; you'll have Thundera's men drooling over her. Then she'll say that she's in love and you have to have a talk." He joked. That one made Enki blush even harder.

Grune nudged him. He chuckled "You can relax now Enki. You're done." Enki nodded his head meekly then glared. "How long was I done?" He asked.

Panthro grinned. "Oh, about an hour ago." He laughed. Enki gave them a ticked off smile. Grune chuckled. _He's snapped_. Enki stepped off of the stage and chased them all over the courtyard. Grune and Panthro laughed their heads off in that moment. They loved to tease him and have him act like a little kid. Jaga, who was watching in the shadows, saw this. He too smirked at this.

Present

Looking back on it now only made him sad. Then he saw a young girl covered in a Cleric's uniform come to him. Her eyes shown through the opening of the cloth. She had yellow fur and pink spots on her eyes; her eyes were brown. _Cheetara, what is she doing here?_ He wondered. Jaga heard her growling softly. "Jaga, news from the prison: Claw has escaped." She said unhappily. _What?_ Jaga stiffened. "How long ago was this?" He questioned.

"Just 5 minutes ago." Cheetara answered. Jaga felt he better tell Claudus. Cheetara walked along with him; he was getting worried about Taiki._ I suspect Claw will go after Enki's family while in grief. We need to get them to safety._ Jaga came to the throne room where Claudus was talking to Lion-o and Tygra. "Claudus, Claw has escaped from prison and is going after Enki's family." Claudus's eyes grew worried. "We can't let that happen. Jaga, please get the guest room ready for them. I will arrange for them to live here for a while." He ordered. Jaga and Cheetara bowed and left. Claudus faced his sons. "I want you to go and get Taiki and his mother; bring them here. Get to them before he does." He said urgently. They nodded. They gave him a telegraphic message that said _we will, no matter what_ with kill in their eyes. They left with cloaks hiding their faces. They didn't want anyone to recognize them. Claudus had to keep his promise to Enki, no matter what. He wasn't going to let Claw hurt Taiki and his mother.

Running quietly in the starless night; they came to find Emerald still awake. She was looking at her beloved in their family portrait; she missed Enki holding her in his arms. Whispering I love you in her ear, but most of all: she missed his smile while laughing._ I'll never see him again in life._ She thought sadly. She looked at their bed that had a small figure sleeping in Enki's spot. Taiki had just fallen asleep when he got back from his best friends fish house: Cornflower. _She is so sweet to him; making him a new shirt that looks just like his father's._ The girl's father, Oak; a big tall cat with black spots in his brown fur told her that Taiki cried on Cornflower's shoulder._ They've been like this since they were babies._ Emerald heard a knock on the door; thinking it was another friend who came to say sorry, she opened the door. In stepped in Lion-o with Tygra behind him. He lifted his hood from his face. "You need to come with us." He said quickly. _What happened now?_ "Why?" She asked. Tygra went to her and laid his hands on her shoulders. "Claw had escaped and he's coming here to kill you and Taiki." He told her. Emerald shivered. Lion-o went to the bed and gently shook Taiki's shoulder. "Hey buddy, wake up."

Taiki roused a little. "What time is it?" He asked groggily. Lion-o picked him up.

"Our dad invited you and your mom for a sleepover. What do ya think of that?" Of course it was partly true. He decided to tell him about Claw. Taiki nodded his head in a sleepy way. Emerald couldn't just leave without Enki's possessions; it's like asking to tear yourself apart.

"No, we can't. Not without Enki's-"

Tygra interrupted her. "He doesn't care about your husband's stuff. He wants only your blood." Lion-o gestured them to be quiet. Tygra put out the candle; they listened outside. Emerald's heart pounded in her mouth; she grabbed Tygra's sleeve. There was absolute silence. Lion-o spoke softly. "Okay. Let's go." She didn't need any reminders. They left for the palace. When they arrived, Claudus hugged Emerald. "Thank goodness you're here." Emerald released a breath she didn't realize she held. "Thank you for coming to our aid." She said gratefully. Claudus looked at the sleeping cub in Lion-o's arms. _Well, at least he's safe._ The King pointed at the maids. "They will show you to your room. I'll talk to you in the morning Emerald. Good night." The discussion had ended. As Emerald left, Lion-o carried Taiki to the guest chamber. He laid him gently on the bed, drew the blanket him and kissed Taiki on his forehead. The little kit sighed in his sleep. He drew the blankets closer to keep warm. Lion-o leaned close to his friend. "I'll never let anything bad happen to you Taiki; I promise." He whispered. Emerald hugged him, said good night and was on his way back to his father. Lion-o wanted to protect his figure little brother somehow. When he reached the throne room, he heard Claudus and Jaga talking. "Jaga in the morning we need to know if he went to the hut. If he did, then we must track him down." Said Claudus. Jaga gripped his staff. "We'll have to do more than that. He must be put on the bounty hunters list." Jaga answered. Lion-o saw his dad nodded his head and together, they left. Lion-o decided at the crack of dawn, he would go to the hut himself.

When morning came, Lion-o put his cloak on and went through the passageway. He walked for a while just in case someone would be out. When he felt sure he was alone, he broke into a run. Not too far, Snarf saw his friend running; he knew something was wrong. Snarf dashed after Lion-o, yelling at him to stop. Lion-o halted. "Hey Snarf, ready to be on a mission?" He asked. Snarf nodded. "Snarf. Narf Narf?" (Sure. Where are we going?)

"To Taiki's hut." Lion-o answered. When they reached the hut, Lion-o saw that the door was broke down. He cautiously came into the room. Snarf went into the center of the room, sniffing. "Narf narf." (It's safe.) Lion-o came in further. He saw the room was in a disaster. Clothes were everywhere on the floor, bed ripped up. Only Taiki's clothes were attacked. On the table, Snarf jumped on a chair. "Snarf." (Look.) Lion-o saw a letter on the table with a knife keeping it down. He took out the knife and read the letter. **One day I will find you Taiki, son of Enki. And I will end your suffering of having no father.** Lion-o crumpled the letter. "Not gonna happen, you jerk!" Snarf looked around the room. He saw a ladder going up to the loft. He jumped down and scratched at it. Lion-o saw why. "Let's go up." He suggested. Climbing every step to the top of the loft. Snarf found some medals in a box. Snarf scratched at lion-o's leg. "Narf narf!" (Lion-o! It's Commander Enki's stuff.) Lion-o was shocked to find them up in the loft. "Who put this stuff up here?" He wondered aloud. Snarf screamed. Lion-o turned around to see who was at the entrance. A little girl in a night gown with a long braid in her hair was there. Lion-o relaxed. "Cornflower. You scared us."

She climbed up the ladder. "Sorry Lion-o. Poppa and I put this stuff up here so Claw wouldn't wreck them. I'm surprised that he didn't even come up here." Cornflower said. Her ears were on top of her head. Her eyes were bright blue and her fur was light yellow like honey. She was the same age as Taiki and friends with Lion-o and Tygra; and soon she would be working in the palace so she could be with Taiki all the time. Snarf welcomed her by giving her a kiss. She giggled and hugged him. Snarf purred with pleasure.

Lion-o chuckled. "Looks like you got yourself a girlfriend there, Snarf." Snarf looked at him and laughed. Cornflower went to Lion-o.

"Do you want to help clean up? Poppa says that Claw won't come since you guys are protecting him." Lion-o looked at the chaos around him. She's right. With this kind of damage brought to public eye, he knew that it'd be a long time before he got his hands on revenge thanks to his act. A dark figure came into the room. It was Oak. "What did I say about coming here by yourself? If Claw was still here, he would've hurt you." He scolded his daughter. He saw Lion-o. "Prince Lion-o. Is Taiki alright?" Concern came into his voice. Lion-o nodded. He told them all that happened and that Taiki was asleep this minute. Oak chuckled. "He's lucky to have stayed there for the night. I hear its life changing." _Right._ Thought Lion-o. "Listen, don't clean up yet. Father is sending Jaga and the Clerics down here now so don't do anything okay?" Oak agreed. Lion-o had to get back home before anyone got suspicious. He left Cornflower and Oak with Snarf running at his heels.

When he reached his room, Tygra was there, sitting on his pillow. "You just went to investigate didn't you." He said knowingly. Lion-o knew he was caught and he wasn't ashamed of it. Tygra smirked at him. "Good. Because Jaga never got the chance to go see it. How bad was it?" He asked. Snarf jumped into Tygra's lap. Tygra stroked him, still waiting for an answer.

"It's bad. Claw broke the door down and only ripped Taiki's belongings; including the bed." Lion-o said with dislike in his voice.

His big brother looked at him. "Then let's tell father." They left his room and headed for the council room. While walking, Jaga caught up to them. "Boys, he's not there. He's gone off searching for Claw." He explained. The look on their faces said _why? Did he know already?_ They wondered. Truth to be told: Jaga followed Lion-o as his shadow, not even noticed by Snarf who had a good sense of smell. He left a puppet in his place to look like he never left. "Why don't you play with Taiki? He's looking for you." Jaga advised. The boys felt relief to know this. So they went to find their little friend. Jaga stayed behind. He stared down after them. _Their bond is very strong. Perhaps they are the chosen ones of the prophesy._ Jaga thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

_Present_

When the vision ended, Mumm-ra chuckled with pleasure. "I am enjoying this. The boy might very well be part of this." He said.

Grune didn't like the sound of that but stayed silent. _I'm glad Taiki is alright but, now I'll never see Enki again._ Grune thought sadly. One time, Grune got impatient of fighting the rebel Lizards. One of them cut him over his shoulder but Enki kicked the reptile down a steep cliff. Grune was on the ground, holding his wound tightly. Enki crouched beside him, pulling a part of his shirt in his mouth; he ripped it and began to bind the cloth over his friend's wound. "OW! Watch it Enki." Cried Grune.

Enki grinned. "Hang in there; don't die on me now okay Grune?" He said teasingly.

Grune smacked him on the back of his head. "Shut up! At least we got those suckers didn't we?" Panthro came up to Grune. "True, but he saved your sorry tail, now didn't he?" He asked.

Grune rolled his eyes. "How many are you at Panthro?" He asked. Whenever they were fighting, they held a contest on who fought the most.

"27." His friend replied.

Grune laughed. "I'm at 33. Enki, you?" He already knew the answer. He was fighting with him after all.

"I think I'm at 34 now guys." Enki said calmly.

Panthro laughed. "You're getting better and better every day. Keep it up and you might win the medal, Enki"

But Grune knew now that he'll never do those things with him again. Mumm-ra turned to him. "You must get ready for the sword of Omens. I will look for the boy."

Jaga's heart beated quickly. He didn't want Mumm-ra anywhere near Taiki; he was harmless to him and he knew it.

Grune spoke up. "What will you do to him? He's not a threat to you my lord."

Mumm-ra grinned. "True, but he will be of use to me since Enki is dead. Are you afraid I'll hurt the boy Grune?"

_Yes._ Thought Grune.

Jaga started to break hold of his torture chamber. "I won't let you go near him, Mumm-ra. He's just a simple villager. He's only a boy." He felt his strength seep into his body.

The mummy didn't look happy. "I will have him. I'm not just looking for the Book of Omens; I'm looking for the Sword of Eric- the Warrior as well."

Grune heard that name before, where?

Meanwhile, Mumm-ra grew tired of Jaga's stubbornness on the location on where the book was. So he forced Jaga to go into the dark lantern to show him the location. It was working. "Soon, my dear Taiki. I shall come and take you." He chuckled with mad laughter.

_Else where_

The forest was teeming with life. The crickets chirping, Different birds were singing. A farm was in the middle of it. Alongside it were other housed with their own farmland. The mountains hid them from the rest of the world and the lake was sparkling in the sun. Taiki was looking at all of this through his window. Taiki was no longer in Thundera since Mumm-ra attacked them. He closed his eyes, remembering that day.

_Flashback_

Taiki learned that his Godfather, Grune had return from his journey. He ran into his hut to find his mother. "Mother, they're back! Grune and Panthro are back!" He shouted happily. He waited for this day since his father told him. Taiki didn't remember his father's face so he asked questions. Emerald gave him Enki's stuff so he would feel closer to him. In a way, he did. Reading what happened when he was a baby, made him feel closer to him. Pretending to fight alongside with Enki on his adventures he wrote down for him. Taiki grew to be a fine Thunderkit. He was good with martial arts, sword fighting, and archery; even good as a healer. He wanted to do his best when he was with Lion-o and Tygra.

Emerald wiped her hands on her apron from making bread. "No Taiki. Only Grune came back. Panthro was defeated by an unknown source; Claudus told me this morning." She informed him sadly.

Taiki didn't buy it. Somehow, he knew Panthro was still alive. But he didn't tell his mother that. "I'm gonna help Cornflower with her chores." He announced.

Emerald shook her head to herself. "You claim that you don't remember your father; yet you act just like him. Take my word for it Taiki: you are him."

Taiki didn't understand her words, but took it all the same. He left the hut, and soon ran into 2 kids who were twins.

WilyKat and WilyKit. Taiki waved at them. "Kit, Kat. Hic- I mean, hi. What's up? He asked with his soft husky voice. Enki had a quiet voice, but not as husky as his voice was. WilyKat spoke first. "We're doing the rounds. Wanna come?" He asked. When he meant "rounds" he meant picket-pocket. Taiki knew they didn't like it, but it was the only way they could survive._ If I can work in the village, why can't they let WilyKat and Wilykit work too?_ Taiki shook his head. He didn't know. "Nope. I'm gonna help Cornflower catch fish. You guys can come, if you'd like." He offered.

WilyKit smiled. "Great! It's a date." She said happily. They headed for Cornfower's house that was at the edge of the sea. It takes 4 miles to get from Taiki's house to Cornflower but it was worth it. You got to do so many things while getting to your destination. When they reached the house, they went out back to the little handmade boat. Cornflower was still in her work dress with skinny leggings to go with it. She looked up and saw a Taiki and the Wily twins. "Hey guys! Glad you could make it. The more, the merrier." She greeted. "We could use some extra hands." The boys decided to bring the boat into the water while the girls got their lifelines. All afternoon, they fished. They got a good banquet for tonight's feast and more for Oak's trade. Taiki put the boat away in the shed. He wanted to meet Grune as soon as possible.

Oak came out. "Well hello Taiki. How are you this fine afternoon?" He saw the twins as well and laughed. "And so are WilyKat and WilyKit. Did you have fun?" He asked them their eyes sparkled. "Yeah!" They chimed. The kids talked about what fish they saw while hunting. Oak grabbed a couple of bags and then hitched up his wagon to a Bird Horse creature. "Alright. Let's start packing up then. Once we get into the market, you can go enjoy yourselves in the festival."

Taiki grabbed a box. "But, there's a game going on too, right?" He asked. Cornflower and WilyKit put a big fish down in the wagon when Taiki set it down at the same time.

WilyKit looked at him. "Yeah, there is. It's been dedicated to General Panthro I hear." WilyKit said. Taiki stayed silent.

WilyKat grabbed several fish and set them down into the wagon. He brushed sweat out of his eyes. "Well, at least we get to eat a lot and dance tonight." He said hopefully.

WilyKit nodded vigorously. When the wagon was full, they got on the wagon and drove to the palace where the market was located. All around, you could see the houses bunched up together. Some big, some small; Thundercats littered all over the streets, shouting to one another while working. A couple of kids were playing knights while others were having a wrestling match. Taiki looked around and saw a cat in a cloak was running. He was holding technology in his arm._ Lion-o. He must be late; I heard the bells ring not too long ago._ Taiki smirked. He was the only cat who believed in the legends. He did too, but he only admitted to Lion-o alone; he didn't want to be teased by the village. Lion-o told him stories about technology that could fly and warriors having "guns" and "bombs" as weapons. He didn't know about guns, but he knew he didn't like them. He tapped Oak's shoulder. "I'm going to talk to a trader okay?"

Oak nodded knowingly. "Alright, but come back when you're done." He told him. Taiki's friends said later to him and he jumped off the wagon. He went after his friend through the crowd. When he got close to the palace gate, a person stood between him and his goal.

"Stop right there, runt." Said the stranger in a rude voice. Taiki tried to go around him but he never got the chance. The stranger got in front of him again and pushed him back. Taiki landed on his butt._ Oh no, not again._ This big cat was only 15 but he looked a lot like Claw. It was his son: Seeker.

"What is it now Seeker?" Taiki was tired of him picking on him. _It's not like I'm an easy victim anymore._

Seeker laughed harshly. "You shouldn't even go into the palace. What're you, royalty?" Seeker didn't like that Taiki was friends with Princes Lion-o the Dreamer and Tygra- the Fighter. _Everyone adores him just because he's lost his dad, doesn't mean he should be spoiled._ He thought darkly. He was known as the son of Enki's murderer and wasn't respected at all. He thought his father was innocent from the crime; all he knew was that some idiot threw a dagger at Commander Enki just because he felt like it. _My father would never do that him. He gave him respect._ He insisted. Taiki got up, and ran straight at him. Thinking Taiki was going to fight him, he charged as well.

Taiki jumped over him though. "Sorry Seeker, but I'm tired of fighting you." He spoke apologetically. Taiki ran through the gate, turning around the corner. He felt big strong arms catch him. Taiki jumped out of his skin. He began to struggle.

"Easy Taiki. It's me." The voice said assuringly. He stopped moving, the arms let go so he could turn around. "Lion-o! You were just in front of me."

Lion-o shook his head. "I decided to know what was going on at the front gate and I see you fighting with Seeker." He answered. For 5 years, Lion-o watched Seeker bully his friend; blaming him that his dad was a wanted criminal. He stopped their fights numerous times when Seeker cheated. He didn't like the kid.

Taiki  
smiled at him though. "Don't worry; I tricked him into believing I was going to fight him."

"Yeah I can see that. You're a better fighter than he is Taiki." Lion-o was filled with pride.

Taiki grabbed his hand. "Shouldn't you get ready for the trials, Lion-o? I don't want you to get in trouble."

The muscles that tightened in his neck melted into water. "You don't have to worry, I'll be careful." Lion-o answered cooly.

Taiki shook his head. "Liar. I see a liar before me."

Lion-o laughed. He loved it that Taiki had a cute serious sense of humor mixed together; that's what he loved about him. "Alright. Hey, it's your mom's anniversary today isn't it?" Lion-o asked.

Taiki felt stiff. "Oh, hairball. I forgot!" Taiki used the same phrase as Enki did.

Lion-o ruffled Taiki's hair. "Go to her. I'll see you at the games."

Taiki knew he was right. He hugged his friend and headed to the gate. _I hope I don't have to deal with Seeker._ He peered out behind the column. Seeker wasn't there. He sighed, and then headed back to Oak and his other friends. When he reached the center, he saw the gem tower Grune brought. "Whoa, it's huge." He said in awe. He looked at his reflection in the gem with yellow background. He began to think on what his mother said about looking like his father. _I guess if I looked older then I would look like him._ He guessed. His mom had a portrait of him as a baby with his father holding him but it was somewhere up in the loft. He wasn't allowed to go up there yet. Looking deeper in the stone, Taiki thought he saw a Lizard staring back at him. He looked back; no one was there. "Must be my Imagination." He mumbled. He looked away from the stone, and continued to find Oak. He found them near a stand post where criminals' were put into the holes. He saw 2 Lizards there who were being hit by rocks. Seeker and his gang were mocking them. _That is no way to treat any animal._ Angrily, Taiki ran to their aid. "Seeker! Leave them be, they don't deserve this and you know it!" He snapped. Taiki looked directly into the other's eyes. They knew who his father was; he helped them out of trouble when they were very little. They dropped their rocks down; eyes filled with shame. One by one, they left.

Seeker stayed put. He glared at him. "Well, looks like a Lizard lover is going to get killed." Seeker said lowly.

Taiki didn't move. "I don't care what you got to say; I want you out, now." He said with authority in his voice. The Lizards were surprised that this kit had helped them.

Seeker was getting mad. He raised his arm to hit him but an older cat stopped him. It was Oak. He gave Seeker a look that chilled him to the core. "Don't you even think about hurting my son, you trouble maker. Or you'll get yourself a good lickin." He threatened.

Seeker knew better then to hurt the runt at this point. He yanked his arm out of Oak's grasp and left.

Oak looked down at him. "Taiki, why is it, whenever you're helping someone you almost get hurt?" He asked warily.

"I don't know Mr. Oak; I just wish we didn't have to oppress our enemies." Oak knew that he got this trait from Enki.

"Why did you save us?" The first Lizard inquired.

Taiki looked back, he forgot they were there. "Because, I wanted to." He said shyly.

The second Lizard believed him. "Thank you, young master."

Oak's eyes dimmed. "He isn't master of anyone, so don't call him that."

Taiki grabbed a water canteen. "Here, I'm not thirsty."

The first took a couple good gulps. His parched throat felt cool water go down trickle down._ I can't believe this cat is being kind to us._ He never thought it possible. The second Lizard took a couple too.

Taiki put the lid back on. "Well, that's the last of it."

Oak gave him a nudge. "Tend to the wagon and business. We're going to get started." Taiki waved to them and went off. Oak looked at them in the eyes. "Not all cats will treat you bad you know. Taiki's father saved some when he shouldn't have."

_Taiki?_ They thought. "You mean, that's Commander Enki's son?" They asked. They had heard rumors of this kind cat that was merciful to his opponents most of the time. They were even sad that he was killed by his own species.

Oak never answered; they knew. Oak didn't really like Lizards, but he knew also that even they didn't deserve to be treated like dirt. "I'd think about it if I were you." Oak left to help out the kids.

Taiki found Cornflower was the only one handling the business. "Need a hand?" He asked her. She nodded. "They left for the usual."

He sighed. "I wish mother and I could take them in. But she says we don't have enough "room". The shed or loft would be great for them."

Cornflower hugged him. "Everyone has a reason." She said I feel like I'm lying to him. Guilt was in her stomach. Oak came and they were soon out of fish and in their stead were bags of money kept safely inside the register. Taiki hear a commotion. _What's going on?_ He saw Lion0o was protecting the same Lizards he helped earlier from Seeker. Tygra was by his brother's side. They began to fight with the other citizens. He began to run to help them but Oak stopped him.

He shook his head. "This is a test for Lion-o to see if he is worthy of being King."

Taiki still felt like he had to help but knew that he was right. Lion-o had to make an example. Oak steered him toward his home. He planned on giving his mother a homemade necklace. It was shaped like a shield. He hoped she liked it. He opened the door to see his mom put on the most beautiful dress he ever seen. She was wearing a light blue flowing dress that had some embroidering on it. "Mother." Taiki was breathless.

Emerald turned to see her son looking at her with his mouth opened while Oak looked like lighting just struck the ground. "How long have you two been standing there?" She asked. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She hadn't worn this dress since she first met Enki.

Oak coughed. "I'll let you two get ready. I need to go escort my wife to the palace." He was gone in a flash.

Taiki shuffled on his feet. "Not long. I wanted to give you this." He said softly. He withdrew the necklace from his pocket and went to her.

Emerald was touched by his generosity. "Oh Taiki, It's beautiful, Thank you."

Happily Taiki came up close to her and she crouched down so he could put it on her. When he hooked it, he clapped his hands together. "It's done. You look beautiful mother."

Tears came into Emerald's eyes. She hadn't felt this happy since Enki asked her to be his girlfriend then his wife. Taiki offered his mom his arm. "You wanna dance at the games?" Like he needed her answer. She took his arm and headed back to the gem tower was at.

Cornflower's parents were already were dancing. When she saw Taiki, her heart leapt for joy. "Takiki!" She waved to him and saw his mom was also with him._ Oh, she should have the first dance since it's her anniversary._ She considered.

Emerald danced with her son into the eye of the storm of dancers. The dancers left and let them take the spotlight. Taiki danced with grace the whole time. When the music ended, he bowed to his mother like Lion-o taught him to do. Emerald blushed with happiness and curtsied to her son who reminded her more of her husband so much now. The audience cheered and clapped. They knew what day it was and were happy what Taiki had done for her.

Lion-o, Tygra, Claudus, and Jaga saw too. They felt proud over Taiki._ I wish Grune had stayed long enough to see this._ Claudus thought. _He doesn't know that she's here or Taiki._ When the next song came up, Taiki left his mother and headed to Cornflower. "May I have this dance, my lady?" Taiki laughed.

Cornflower took his hand and smiled, giggling. "Yes, you may." That whole night they danced. Hearing WilyKat and Kit laughing too, they were dancing with them now. When it was over, Taiki remembered he wanted to find Grune still. _Well, it could wait 'til morning. It's not like this is a matter of life or death._


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. Here's the 5 Ch. I probaly should've said some things in the beginning but I didn't think about it. But that's that so, please enjoy.**

Chapter 5

_Present_

Taiki heard footsteps coming outside his door. A knock came. Taiki opened the door. _Come in_. Was what he wanted to say but no sound came out from his mouth. Cornflower's mother was there. "Good morning. Breakfast is ready." She said. Taiki nodded and came with her into the small kitchen that served as a dining room. Oak was eating bacon, and Cornflower poured milk into her cup. Taiki sat down next to her. _MMM, something smells good._ He looked at his friend who was smiling.

"You want some eggs Taiki?" She asked.

Taiki again nodded. She gave him some then passed the plate around.

Oak's eyebrows furrowed. "Still can't speak huh?" Ever since the Lizard's invasion, no matter how hard he tried; Taiki couldn't utter a word. It was like his throat didn't want to.

Taiki felt sad. Luckily, he had some paper to write on. **I still keep trying like Doctor Patches said. But, still nothing. **He wrote.

Cornflower sipped her cup and put it down. "Well, that won't stop you. I know you're the kind of cat that never gives up." Cornflower said with confidence.

Taiki smiled brightly. **Thanks Cornflower. **"You're welcome." She replied.

Oak was done with his meal. "When you two are done, I want you to go on with your chores." He ordered.

**Yes sir. We will.** Taiki wrote.

"Yes, poppa." Said Cornflower. They got up and put their dishes in the sink and went outside. Cornflower's mom looked at her husband. "We've been at this treatment for 3 weeks. He should have made a peep by now." She told him with worry.

"I know, but sometimes it just takes time. He will talk." Oak said determinedly. He has to, can't lose his voice to a meaningless cause.

Outside, Taiki began to milk a creature that looked like a bird-horse. She rubbed her neck on his shoulder. He patted her neck as if to say_ don't worry_. She felt his frustration on not able to talk. Cornflower brought in a wheel barrel filled with wheat. She dumped the whole thing in the churner so it could mix well with the flour. "You know, that night I think you were just as brave as King Claudus." She said quietly. She wanted to cheer him up.

Taiki looked down. _I didn't feel like it, though._ She never brought it up after that. When Taiki got done, he let the bird go out to graze. Bending down, he picked up the pail and they headed off to see Seeker's mom. She traded her eggs for the milk. As they walked down to the woman's house, Seeker came up to them and looked down at them. "Well look who's here; it's the love birds." Seeker's tail twitched with amusement.

Cornflower shoved him aside. "We came here to see your mom, so step aside." She said bravely. Taiki could already tell Seeker was going to start a fight with them again, even after they all settled down here at their summer homes. Seeker hissed at her. "Make me, wench." Taiki laid the bucket down and put his hand on Cornflower's arm._ Don't,_ She read. _He's not worth it._ Shrugging Seeker off, they continued their way.

But Seeker wasn't done, not by a long shot. He grabbed Taiki by his shoulders roughly. "I didn't say you could leave, runt."

Taiki grunted and did his best not to drop the bucket. He didn't want to do this. _Not now Seeker, please._ He pleaded with his eyes but Seeker ignored them.

"Hey Seeker, back off!" Someone barked. It was his cousin, Brum. He was a short cat with patches of brown and white fur, but he could be tough when he wanted to be. His hair was brown and at the length of his ears. They shot up at the sides. Brum liked Taiki and thought he was a cool little soldier at his age. Brum glared at Seeker. "I said back off. Now." He ordered. Seeker saw he wasn't alone, 4 more kids joined to protect Taiki.

Seeker growled. "Fine, I got bored with him anyway." He scoffed.

Brum didn't stop talking though. "You realize that milk is for you and Aunty?" Brum demanded.

Taiki felt bad for his nemesis._ It's not his fault that he has problems. But still, he shouldn't take it out on me._

Seeker looked down at his feet and didn't say a word.

Brum nodded. "I didn't think so."

Shaking with humiliation, Seeker walked away but not he muttered under his breath. "This isn't over yet, runt."

Cornflower heard his threat. "Don't even come back when we're done, you back stabber!" She hollered.

Taiki frowned at her. _That was not okay. Do you want to be the same level as him?_ He questioned her. She shook her head.

Brum knew how to talk to Taiki. "I'm sorry Taiki, he's still trying to sort his problems out. But not very good. I keep helping him but he pushes me away." He explained.

Taiki smiled at him._ I know, but he will soon._

Brum read his eyes. He felt shame. _How could he say that, after what he did for the last 5 years?_ He wondered. The other kits patted Taiki and Cornflower; encouraging them to hang on. They were going to need it. When they left Brum and the other kits, they came to Seeker's house. Taiki knocked on the door.

"Hello?" The woman's voice asked.

Cornflower took over. "We brought the eggs." Seeker's mother came out. She too was a gray cat but she had green eyes. "Taiki, Cornflower. Good morning, here's your eggs." She handed them a basket full of pearly white eggs.

Cornflower took them and then, Taiki gave Seeker's mom the bucket. He wrote down his words. **Keep it in a cool shade so it won't spoil. We're still making the "refrigerator". **

She laughed. "Of course. Can't wait to have one." She looked at Taiki with sad eyes. "Has my son been bothering you again?"

Taiki decided she didn't need to know. **No, we didn't run into him. Please don't worry. **

The woman sighed.

Cornflower could tell that she did not believe him.

"Taiki, please don't hide his faults. I know he has; you got here 10 minutes late." Her voice toned in a matter of factly.

Taiki cringed. _Ouch, she's good._

Seeker's mom loved that Taiki was protecting her son, but it still wasn't okay on how things turned out.

Taiki knew Claw killed his father. _But that doesn't mean Seeker will end up like him._ She paid them and headed back in her house. They walked back to their farm.

"I hope she gets a miracle. That's what she needs right now." Taiki heard her say warily. He agreed with her. When they got to the door, they saw Oak standing in the doorway with his head resting on his arm.

From the look on his face, he was tired. "Hey, how many did we get?" He greeted them. Cornflower held up the eggs. "A dozen. Anything else poppa?"

Her mom came to her and took the eggs. "You can help me with the sewing, Cornflower."

Taiki knew she hated to sew, but she had to if they wanted to keep warm. She pouted at her mom. "Okay." Cornflower said grudgingly.

Oak grabbed 2 rakes. "Taiki, help me with the garden."

Taiki nodded. They had to get the onions out for the stew tonight. While they raked, Oak asked him the same question he always asked. "Are you thinking about your mother?"

Emerald somehow got separated from Taiki when they were heading to the tunnels for protection. Oak looked into his face. They read _yes._

Taiki wondered if she was okay. Also, where she was. _Is she looking for me? Does she think I'm dead?_ Oak stopped raking and handed Taiki a drink from his bottle. It was their way of saying _Let's not talk about it._ Taiki drank from it and went back to work. When nightfall came, he went to the river away from the village to get cleaned for dinner. He took off his clothes, save only his underwear. He quickly dipped into the water and let the cool water ease his aching muscles. He was tired._ I hope Lion-o , Tygra, and the Wilys stop Mumm-ra. He mustn't get away with what he done._ He heard the stories as far as he could remember. First, his father told him how he was defeated when he was very little. Then Claudus told him how dangerous the evil ruler was in the galaxy. But Jaga told him all about it and the prophecy._ I hope I never meet him._ He felt himself shiver, but not from the water.

_The Black Pyramid_

Grune was looking at the picture of Enki holding his infant son, before he and Panthro left to find the book.

_Flashback_

Enki brought his wife and son to say good luck to them. Enki was holding the new born in his arms. "Grune, Panthro. I want you to meet my son." He lifted the blanket away from the sleeping baby's face. "This is Taiki." He announced proudly. They looked at his son, shocked on how small he was.

Panthro gazed at the little baby. "He's so little. You could carry him all over Thundera and never get tired of it."

Enki instructed Grune to hold his arms out. "You're not letting me hold him are you?" Grune asked nervously.

"Of course I am." Enki put Taiki in Grune's arms. _But, what if I drop him?_ He thought panicky.

Panthro saw his friend's discomfort. "Grune, all you have to do is watch his head: that's it." _Gee, thanks Panthro._ Grune thought darkly. But when he was looking at the baby, he felt warm. _I never felt this before, is this what Enki felt; the urge to hear him laugh, catch him if he fell and talk to him when he felt alone? _

Enki had something to tell his friends. "I know this isn't the right time to say this but: I want you to be his Godfathers." He blurted.

Grune was shocked. "What gave you that idea?"

Panthtro took Taiki out of Grune's arms. "We could be his Uncles, when you think about it." Emerald knew they'd say that. "We know but, if you became his guardians then you'd feel closer and…We thought once you came back from your mission; you could train him?" She asked pleadingly.

Grune saw why Enki did this; he set them up so they couldn't refuse. Well, it was working. How could it not, once they held the tiny kit. Grune grinned at Enki. "Alright already, we get it." He said with some mock annoyance.

Panthro handed Enki his son back to him. "We'll do it. We promise." He chuckled.

Enki could tell that Grune had a catch. "On one condition: when we get back, you're gonna fight with us. Understand Enki?"

Enki smiled. "Deal." They hugged their friend. They wouldn't see each other in a long time. "Be careful guys." Enki said.

Grune laughed. "Hey, it's us you're talking to remember?" He teased him.

"That's what I'm worry about. I wish I could go with you." Enki said glumly.

Panthro hit him in the shoulder playfully. "No, stay here and protect Claudus. Your family too." He added.

Emerald kissed them both on the cheek. "You're part of our family too." She said happily. Grune and Panthro walked away into the unknown.

_Present_

Grune had come back from the tunnels where he was supervising Thunderanium diamonds and ran into Lion-o and his friends. But he never thought he see Panthro with them. Somehow he survived the fall in Mumm-ra's tomb. _Why did I do it? Panthro and I have been friends for 10 years and yet I…._ Grune knew deep inside, that what he did to Panthro was wrong. But the power of greed got the best of him thanks to Mumm-ra's aura._ If Enki were here, he'd say I was a traitor. Also be disappointed in me._ Guilt came into his gut. He still felt hurt that his gentle Enki was gone and he didn't like this cold hole in his chest. _I want to find Taiki._ He felt longingly. He must keep his word to Enki. Grune felt Mumm-ra's presence coming. He turned to his master with an impassive look on his face. "Lord Mumm-ra. I'm back as you have request."

Mumm-ra looked into his General's eyes. He knew he was thinking about the boy; so was he. "I summoned you here for a reason Grune."

Grune grew nervous. _Is it about the Sword of Omens?_

Mumm-ra walked past him and went to a big shallow pool that he used also to show him other things and use his spells. "Come here and look into the water." He commanded him.

Grune came to his side and peered down.

Mumm-ra began to chant. "Ancient spirits of evil: show me Taiki of Thundera." The reflection rippled and showed them Taiki's morning and him going into the river.

Grune grew concerned on Taiki's communication. "Why can't he speak?" He wanted to hear the boy's voice to find out if it was the same as his father's.

Mumm-ra was wondering the same thing. "We shall find out. Spirits let us hear his thoughts." He ordered. They listened.

_I hope I never meet him ever; he scares me enough in my dreams already._

An old cat came into view, walking to Taiki. "Taiki, good evening." He said kindly.

_Oh, it's Doctor Patches! Why is he here?_ Taiki grabbed a towel and came out starting to dry himself off. The boy cocked his head to know why he was here. Patches held out his medicine bag. "It's time for your checkup. Would you open your mouth?" He asked him. The Doctor held out a flat stick and Taiki stuck out his tongue. "Say "aah"." He instructed.

Grune waited to hear Taiki to say that word but nothing came out.

Doctor Patches took the stick out. "Could you scream for me?"

Taiki knew this would happen. He took a deep breath, and gave it his all. All that came out was a soft whisper of his so called scream. _Why can't I do it? I did it exactly as he said._ Taiki was frustrated and grew scared too.

Doctor Patches shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry son, we've tried this for some time but it's just not working." He said gravely.

_Please don't say it._ Taiki pleaded in his head. _Don't, I can't bear it._

Grune could tell that he was desperate. He too wished he wouldn't say it either.

The Doctor put his hand on Taiki's shoulder. "Taiki, look at the results. I know it sounds harsh, but you lost your voice. You'll never speak again." The Doctor gravely said.

Taiki's chin quivered._ No, this can't be happening. It can't!_ Taiki felt to tears come into his eyes. _Don't cry. Solders don't cry over something like this._ He scolded himself. But the tears streamed down his face. His body shook.

Grune wanted to hold him as he did all those years ago. Tell him It would be alright, when it wasn't.

Patches hugged the boy. Taiki sobbed quietly into his coat. _Why? What do I do now?_ Mumm-ra wanted to know what caused him to lose his voice. "Spirits, show Mumm-ra how he lost his voice." The pool shifted from the crying boy to the village of Thundera before it was attacked.

_Flashback_

Taiki and his mom came to the hut sometime early and decided to go to bed. But before Taiki did that, he tip toed to the shed with a lantern. He closed the door behind him and headed to the table. There, laid a box that he opened. Inside were 3 medals that he played with and journals his father wrote. His mind drifted back when he was 4, trying to eat the meadals. A man chuckled. "Taiki don't eat them. I got those from King Claudus and from your Godfathers." He gently took them out of Taiki's small mouth. "You eat food; not objects okay?" Little Taiki laughed then. Even now he laughed softly. "Heh, I wonder why I did that?" He took a couple journals out. The first one he chose was he could know what his father felt when he was first in the military. Taiki read for a while until he smelled smoke. _Mother's not using the stove or anyone else at this point._ He thought seriously. He grabbed the objects, put them back in the box and put them in his backpack; taking it with him. He opened the door and saw fire being fired at the palace. "Oh, hairball!" He shouted. _There's an invasion!_ Taiki went into the house. He found Emerald asleep in the bed; he went to her and shook her. "Mother! Get up, the palace is on fire!" He yelled. She woke up with a start. "Taiki, is something burning?" She asked her son. A crash came near their home. They felt the ground shake. They screamed and ran out the door. "Oh no, Prince Lion-o!" She gasped at the sight she was seeing.

Taiki took her hand. "Come on, let's go!"

They ran with the villagers heading to the tunnels. When they got near, he remembered Grune. _Grune! He could be at the palace with Lion-o! Oh no, Cornfower is probably there too!_ He stopped to a halt and turned around with his mother.

"Where are you going?" She yelled over the shouts of terrified villagers.

"We have to find Uncle Grune!" He shouted.

His mother pulled hard, causing them to stop. "No! Grune can take care of himself and the Crown. He can't worry about you now!" She said.

Taiki held his ground but not well. "I must help them mother. That is my mission; my goal!" He said determinedly. _But, what if she's right? What if I get in the way?_ Taiki didn't know what to do. He heard people screaming and running.

His mother pulled him to her. "We must head to the tunnels. Hurry."

"But mom, Cornflower is in danger too." Horror filled his eyes.

She caved in on that one. "Alright, we will look for them but don't. Let. Go!" She said. Together they ran to find her and her family. But several cats bumped into them. Taiki lost his grip. "Mother!" He shouted.

Emerald reached for him. "Taiki!" They managed to grab each other's hand but soon, his mother got caught in the current and was being separated from him.

He ran to her. "Mother! Mother!" He said over and over again. Taiki fell down.

"Taiki!" He heard his mother scream. He tried getting up again, but someone kicked him down. "Ah!" He stumbled. When he tried again, more cats kicked him down. He felt someone kick him in the head and fell unconscious.

With Taiki on the ground, a fire ball flew right over him and landed right next to him. With everyone running in fear, they didn't see he was inhaling the smoke. When the streets cleared, a Cleric fell from Mumm-ra's force field. He landed right next to Taiki. "Ouch! That hurt." Said the young Cleric. He rubbed his head, shocked that he survived the attack. He looked what lay next to him. "Oh, no! Kid, are you okay?" He shook Taiki but still didn't wake up. He saw that they were too close to the fire. He picked the boy up and dashed to safety. _He needs fresh air, or he'll suffocate._ When they were at a great distance, he put him down and felt his pulse. It was normal. _Still breathing. He wasn't there for a long time._ He sighed with relief. The Cleric heard many footsteps. He picked Taiki up and hid in the closest building that looked old. _This hasn't been used in a long time._ Slowly, he peered out. Lizards were in the streets now; he saw strange weapons in their hands. "That must be the "technology" Master Jaga was talking about." He whispered. Sitting down with the boy, he brushed his hair out of his face so he could know who he is. His eyes grew wide. "Taiki! Oh no, you must've gotten separated from your mother." At a time like this, anything can happen. He looked out the barbed window. He saw the palace; King Claudus in the game arena with Panthro behind him. _He's alive, good._ But when he looked closer, he saw something was wrong: Panthro's eyes were purple, not brown. He heard Lion-o try to warn his father of the danger he was in and saw the imposter stab his king behind his back. "No! Your Majesty.!" He watched as his King fell into the water and when his sons drew him out. He saw the whole thing; even seeing the murderer's true form. _No, not him. Mumm-ra!_ He shivered. He saw Grune at the mummy's side. He shook with anger._ You traitor! Taiki will be crushed when he finds out._ The Cleric looked at the boy. He must find Emerald. He took his cloak off and put it on Taiki and stood up. "I'll be back. Please wait for me." He ran out the door. Dashing here and there, 'til he found her. "Lady Emerald!" He shouted.

She saw him and went to him. "I'm looking for my son." She choked out her words. She was scared on what happened to him.

He laid his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. I found him, come on. I'll take you to him." When he turned, he was looking at a spear.

A Lizard party surrounded them. "Don't move." The Lizard threatened. If they did they'd be dead. They had no choice but to obey. Leading them away, he leaned close to her.

"He's hidden, don't worry." He whispered kindly.

Emerald shook. "But how will we get to him?" She whispered back.

"We'll wait and see." He said that because he didn't know when yet himself.

Light poured through the tattered window, it poured on Taiki's face. His face twitched. He opened his eyes, his head throbbed in pain. He moaned. _Where am I?_ He got into a sitting position. He found something covering his body. _A cloak?_ It took him a minute to realize what kind it was. _This is a Cleric's uniform!_ He got up and stumbled to the door's entryway. The city looked half burnt. He remembered what happened._ I got to find Mother._ He walked for some time until he heard rocks shuffling. "Who's there?" He croaked. His throat was dry. A small figure that was his size ran to him. "Taiki! You're okay." Cornflower ran to him and gave him a hug. "I'm so glad." Tears glittered in her eyes. He hugged her back. "Where are your mom and dad?" He coughed. He couldn't speak so well.

"Your voice. Here, drink this." She handed him her homemade oolong tea in her water canteen. He downed the whole thing. It felt good. Cornflower raised her eyebrows. "Boy, you were thirsty!" They walked to a building that had gadgets in it. There were her parents. Oak came out. "Taiki, where's your mother?" He asked.

Taiki looked down. "I don't know." They came up with a search party and all day they found a lot of survivors; but not his mom. _Where is she?_ He began to panic. When he turned around a corner, he saw Seeker and his mom; they were cornered by a Lizard with a spear pointing at them. _I have to help them._ Quietly and slowly, he crept behind the Lizard and grabbed a big pan. "Start movin there, Cats." The Lizard barked.

Seeker looked at him square in the eye. "No, drop dead!" He snapped. His mother made her grip stronger around his shoulders. She was scared.

The Lizard grinned. "Aren't we being cocky?" He laughed.

Taiki swung the pan hard on his head. He never uttered a sound. The Lizard fell down. Seeker saw who their rescuer was. _Great, the runt saved us._ He was angry that a little boy came to help them. Taiki looked surprised. "I didn't realize how strong I was." He croaked. Seeker's mother got up and hugged him. "Thank you." She wept.

Seeker grabbed his mom away from Taiki. "Alright already. You saved us, now can we go?" He snapped.

Taiki nodded. "This way, Oak is gathering everyone at the west gate." He coughed.

They left for the path; on the way Taiki stopped at his hut to see if he could find some stuff that wasn't destroyed. _It wasn't damaged at all._ He gasped. "I can't believe it's still standing." He expected it in ruins. He went inside and put everything in his father's bag. He took a deep breath and went up the loft. He took his dad's clothes, tools and then he found a big book. He opened it and saw pictures. They showed his mom with a young Thundercat that looked just like him; only older. "Father…" His voice trailed away. It showed him their wedding, his dad with the Crown, and his Godfathers. _I'm taking this with me._ He came back outside and went to the gate. He saw Cornflower on the hill, with Lion-o and the others, including a young woman who was with them. "Lion-o, Tygra, WilyKat, Kit, Snarf. You're okay!" He croaked happily. He ran to them who embraced him. They were glad to see he was okay. Lion-o introduced her as Cheetara, Jaga's apprentice. "What happened last night?" He asked Lion-o.

Lion-o explained the situation to him and that he was now the Lord of the Thundercats. Tygra looked down at Taiki. "Taiki, you need to leave this place." He warned.

Cheetara nodded. "Yes. The sooner you leave the better."

Taiki knew she was right. He looked at Lion-o. "Where are you going?" He asked him.

"To Mumm-ra's lair. He'll pay for what he did to father." Revenge had a deadly grip on Lion-o's heart.

Taiki looked at him with those big eyes that would melt your heart. "Find the Book of Omens first; then you can avenge your dad." He advised.

Tygra shook his head solemnly. _That won't be for a while bud._ They knew something was wrong with Taiki's voice so Lion-o gave him some of his water. "Be careful, Taiki." Lion-o begged.

He smiled at his friend. "When I'm done training, I'll find you and fight by your side. I give you my word." He vowed.

Lion-o and the others left.

Oak decided to take Taiki with them. "We'll head for the summer lodges. The Lizards can't make it up there even with technology." He explained. The mountains were enchanted and kept unwanted visitors out; no matter how strong magic or technology was. They gathered their gear and herd and headed to the mountains. Taiki was sitting in the back of the wagon with Cornflower. _Please don't give in to hatred Lion-o. It won't bring Claudus back_. After several days, they made it to the lodges. Everyone unpacked their stuff into either the house or their tents. When evening came, Taiki was lying on his new bed and looked outside to see the stars. He closed his eyes and prayed. _Father, please keep mother safe. May she be strong and healthy. Claudus help Lion-o; do what you can. He'll need it._ With this done, he fell asleep.

_Present_

Mumm-ra knew where the boy was exactly. Taiki wasn't safe entirely. _The forest can't keep me out_ (as long as bright light didn't touch him). Grune wanted to know where Claw was hiding and if he was looking for Taiki too just as much as he was. Mumm-ra turned to Grune. "I want you to go find the stones; if you see Lion-o, kill him in sight." I don't want any more interference.

Grune's hand twitched. "Yes my lord. And Taiki?"

Mumm-ra smirked. "I will pay a special visit to dear little Taiki." I look forward to our meeting; his power and heirloom shall work for me. He dismissed Grune.

While walking away Grune shook. "Taiki run from him. I don't want you near him." He muttered in fear.

**Author's note: What do you think will happen to Taiki? Is Emerald okay and who is this mysterious Cleric? Will Grune be by Taiki's side? Find out on Ch 6!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you guys are! Ch 6, I hope you enjoy!^-^**

Chapter 6

_The moutain_

Taiki got up early before everyone else. He put on fresh clothes, at some bread and headed to the river. Since he cried himself to sleep, he wanted to make sure that he didn't look like a mess. He peered into the water, looking at his reflection. He saw his eyes were puffy and red. _Perfect, I'm a wreck._ He was ashamed that he cried in front of Doctor Patches; even clinging to him. He knew that it would be hard now to be a soldier who couldn't talk. He'd have a hard time communicating with Lion-o for sure. He grabbed mouthfuls of water and drank; then he dunk his face into it. Cornflower told him once that, when you cry, you could press cold water on your face for a while and they'd be back to normal. Lately he felt happy when she was with him. One time he tripped and landed on top of her, kissing her in the process. He blushed. _Oh! Cornflower, I'm so sorry!_

She laughed nervously, Blushing too. "It's okay. It was an accident. But let's not tell Poppa oaky? He'll get protective about it."

Yeah, he knew that all too well. Taiki felt that he wanted to hold her in his arms and hold her hand. It felt so warm. His stomach felt fluttery. Was this even normal? _Mother, I wish you were here to talk to me about girls._ He couldn't ask Cornflower's parents, they'd tease him. And he couldn't ask Seeker's mom; he knew he wouldn't let him. He looked around at the smooth bark on the trees and the sparkling river with mist covering it. _Wait a minute, it can't be foggy._ Taiki was puzzled. Jaga taught him to know what the weather was like in the present and future._ It didn't rain last night and it's not cold. Where is it-?_ Taiki's body pulsed. The forest was too quiet and no creature was in sight. Something evil was there. He tasted the air, it was musty. He breathed in, graveyard scent. Taiki's heart was pounding in his throat. He drew his tool sized sword he made for protection. Luckily, he had a sailor whistle. Oak taught him to use it in code and for emergencies in the military. He saw a fuzzy figure come to him. He could see a cloak was hunched a bit. He felt himself tremble. He wished he wasn't so far away from the village. His mind felt foggy. _This smell is, sleeping mist!_ He held his breath and saw two glowing red eyes. "Come to me."

He heard the voice was soft and low like dry leaves rustle in the wind. He didn't like how it sounded. It sounded evil. He began to back away. _No. Run, run!_ Taiki felt weak in his legs. This power was ancient. Then he saw the cloak was red. _Mumm-ra!_ His nightmare was real. He dug his claws into his palm, freeing him from the mummy's spell. He ran like the Clerics, but not as fast as he wanted. He heard Mumm-ra laugh. "You can run boy, but you can't hide from me." He said cooly. Taiki screamed mentally in his mind. While running, he brought the whistle to his lips and blew. He hoped someone heard him.

_ The barn_

Cornflower was in the barn looking for Taiki. "That's strange; he's not in here either." Taiki was always doing extra chores for her family since they took him in. Dad told her that Taiki wanted to show he was grateful to them, so he did this as a way to say thank you. She was growing with worry in her chest. "Taiki would've left a note saying what he was doing, and when he would be back." _Why didn't he now?_ She saw her dad at the open front door.

"Where's Taiki?" He asked.

She looked at him with fear. "Poppa, I can't find him anywhere."

Oak knew that this wasn't like Taiki not to tell them what he was doing "Did he leave a note?" He knew the boy's routine too. She shook her head. Just then they heard the whistle. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. "No," Dread filled inside Oak and turned pale. Danger was coming to the village._ And Taiki was being chased by it!_ Oak thought with horror. The village heard it. The men came to Oak's house. "What's going on?"

"Did Taiki blow that whistle?" They talked with question.

Cornflower watch her dad hold his hand up for silence. "It doesn't matter. The problem is Taiki is dealing with it." He was trying to keep his voice calm but not very good.

Doctor Patches knew Oak was worried; he was too. "If Taiki is in danger, then we must help him!"

Cornflower heard someone snorted. She saw who did that sound. Seeker didn't believe it. "He did that just to scare us." The boy scoffed. They all looked at him with irritation.

Cornflower was so mad on what he said, she slapped him. "He'd do no such thing!"

Seeker was stunned that she did that. He held his cheek. It stung.

Oak took charge and gave orders. "Evacuate the village immediately. Head for the waterfall." While he was saying this, Cornflower went into the barn silently._ How can I, when Taiki is in danger?_ She grabbed a knife that Taiki made for her and headed to the forest to save her friend. Oak realized she wasn't by his side anymore. He swore. "Cornflower no!" _She went off on her own! She doesn't know if this threat is dangerous; it could kill her._

Seeker's eyes grew wide when he saw her leave. _They're trying to save us._ His body grew numb. _After all I did to him and he's still… Protecting me? I don't understand._

_In the forest_

Taiki was heading to the village but quickly halted. _What am I doing? I'm leading him to us._ He thought dazedly. _I have to bring him into the heart of the forest_. With that on his mind, he went the other direction. He jumped up high and landed on a branch. He leapt into a tree. Running faster away from home.

Mumm-ra was not too far away. He took his time. _You'll realize everywhere you go, that the spell will be there. You have to breathe eventually_. He was amused by the boy's thoughts and reactions. How he was trying to be brave, protecting his village from him that he didn't care about attacking, and staying strong when he knew he was helpless.

Taiki's throat was begging for air._ If I try to breath now, I'll inhale the fog. I can't no matter what._ Suddenly, he remembered Cornflower gave him a handkerchief. He breathed into it quickly, not knowing if he'd still breathe in the fog. Taiki never dared looked behind his shoulder. He could sense Mumm-ra there. He landed on a branch and it snapped underneath him. He fell into a bush. He grunted and got up. He felt for the handkerchief but it wasn't there. _Crap, I dropped it somewhere!_ He didn't have time to look for it now. He kept running, his legs burning. He felt the urge to breathe again after a while, but knew he couldn't. He tripped over a tree root and fell down a steep hill. Round and round he went, until he was on smooth ground._ I'm getting dizzy. Not good_. His vision got blurry, not able to breathe. Unable to focus, he made his way to the nearest tree. Digging his claws into it for support. _I can't hold on much longer; what does he want from me? I'm nobody. Why would be chasing me?_ He wondered to himself. He heard Mumm-ra chuckle above him. He gasped, realizing his mistake too late. He coughed it out, but it was taking an effect. Taiki's sight really got blurry, and felt light headed.

Mumm-ra walked down to him. "Finally caught up with you. Did you think you could escape me, Taiki?" Mumm-ra asked him.

Taiki felt his body froze, and then shake with fear._ He-he knows my name._ Mumm-ra came closer to him and felt himself losing it. _No! Go away; leave me alone!_ He wanted to shout, scream, and run. But he couldn't. He was losing his conciseness. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye; he saw the image of a dress._ No, Cornflower!_ He didn't want this monster hurting her if she came closer. Taiki couldn't stay awake; he saw Mumm-ra reach for him. With a trembling hand, he tried to push him away if he came close. _No…_ Taiki fell down to the ground. Darkness claimed him.

_Mumm-ra_

As the poor boy fell, Mumm-ra caught him in his arms. He smiled cruelly. _Now I have you._ He looked back and saw that Cornflower was behind him. His smiled was hidden in his cloak. _So the girl found him She's harmless so I'll let her be._

_Cornflower_

She had tracked him down and saw with horror; it was Mumm-ra who came after her best friend. "Taiki!" She shouted. She ran to stop the monster form going anywhere near Taiki. She wasn't far behind. She saw him walking away with Taiki deeper into the forest. No! Tears came to her eyes. "No! Stop, let him go please!" She cried. She saw him look back at her. His stare left her cold, but it didn't stop her. She was close enough to touch the cloak. She reached for it, grabbing it. "Taiki!" Time froze for her. She felt him disappear, ripping the hem of the cloak off. She fell down sobbing. Strong arms picked her up.

"Cornflower! You could have been killed! Why didn't you wait for me?" She heard her father say.

She turned to him. "Poppa! Mumm-ra took Taiki!"

Oak froze. _No, why? He was harmless._ He looked at his daughter's fallen face.

"Taiki," She sobbed. "TAIKIII!" She screamed. Her voice echoed through the woods. She cried in her father's arms. _Why? Why did you take him away from me?_

Oak held her tighter. "Oh, sweetie." _My daughter is in love with him._


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh no! Mumm-ra has Taiki, what'll he do to him!:O Will Taiki be okay?! Read and find out and you might save him!**

Chapter 7

_The Black Pyramid _

Mumm-ra laid the boy down on the stone table. At last, he had Taiki. He studied his face. Eyes closed and his lips slightly open. His breathing going in and out with the rhythm of sleep. "You'll be like this for a while. In the meantime, I shall try to look for a way to look for your ancestor's sword." He said. All those years ago, Leo and Panthera were mainly responsible for taking the stones away. But they didn't deserve all the credit. Someone else helped them a little: That someone was Taiki's ancestor.

_Flashback_

Mumm-ra the ever-living, was looking at the monitor.

Leo was locating a star that could be used for his purposes. The monitor beeped. "I found it. The star is located here 55 miles due south of us. I'll try to bring the image closer on the screen." Said Leo. It came up. It showed 6 planets that were revolving around it.

Mumm-ra nodded. He stood tall and big in his demon form. His wings were tucked neatly over his back. "Good work Commander, I want you to get that star immediately."

Panthera stood by Leo, looking at her master. "My lord, you already have a sword forged from a different star. Why must we take this one as well?" She asked. She didn't like taking anything away from other beings; especially since her master killed them in order to get what he wanted. Mumm-ra looked at his second-in-command. "I need it for other reasons." He said plainly. He wasn't going to answer her question.

Leo spoke. "At once, my lord. Who should we send?" He asked. He didn't like it as much as she did. But that would change once they made their own sword that they were making in order to defeat him.

"You may send the Lizards with Captain Eric." Mumm-ra answered.

Leo looked up with a start. "Eric? My lord, he's far less inexperienced in capturing a planet; much less a star." Warned Leo.

Mumm-ra stared at the star. "Then this is going to be a good lesson for him. You may leave. Send him to me." He ordered.

They bowed. "Yes, my lord." Panthera said.

As they left, a young Thundercat came in. "Yes Lord Mumm-ra? You asked for me?" He inquired.

Mumm-ra looked at him. He looked just like Enki and spoke quiet too. But his hair was put up in a high ponytail. He wore a thick suit that was hidden under his armor that also had one day the symbol of Thundera. This cat looked fierce to him and felt that this cat would stick to his work no matter what the cost. _He's just like Leo; dependable, a good listener. But could he control his emotions._ He'll test him a little. "I summoned you here for a reason Captain Eric. I'm giving you a mission to take this star. Can you handle it?"

Eric looked at the monitor. He was studying it, he heard Leo and Panthera talk about the last star they took and heard it killed billions of lives who lived with that star. He looked at his master. "I'm sure I can. I will do my best to retrieve it my lord." He said calmly. His face showed only calm. Mumm-ra opened his wings. "Good. Let's see what you can do." He flew off into the shadows. Eric typed in on the keyboard. To analyze the map more. _There's a possibility the solar system could survive without the star._ It was worth a try. He set off to the ship capsules area. On the way there, he bumped into Captain Tygus; his partner and friend.

"Eric, are you taking Lord Mumm-ra's orders?" He asked with concern. He knew how Eric was when it came to life of other creatures. Even with the other slaves, he was kind to them. Eric nodded. "I was afraid of that." Tygus said with dread.

Eric patted him on the shoulder while passing him. "It'll be fine. I won't give up Tygus." His eyes smiled. Eric was taught not to show too much emotion on his face but his gestures and his eyes served him well to comfort others.

Tygus felt himself relax. "You have a plan, and a good one."

Eric nodded. "Yes, now I must go before our master wonders what I have been doing." Eric left and got into the pod with the Lizards.

A big old Lizard sat next to him. "Well, what are our orders?" He asked.

Eric looked at him. "Retrieve the star. We're taking it with us." He answered. He heard them sigh. _Not another casualty again._ They thought. Once they launched off he told them his plan. "When we get almost close to it, use the lasers to draw it in slowly." He instructed.

The old Lizard's hands stopped. His eyes opened wide. "You mean, we're letting it live?"

Eric didn't answer. The Lizard went back to work with a small smile. He got his meaning. When they made their way halfway to the star, they took it. Slowly the star came and they got it in gently. The planets had a sun-star to give them light. When they came back to base, Eric went to grab the star himself. He didn't trust some of his men with it. He could see greed I their eyes. It looked big, and it was in the form of iron. He came into the control room, meeting Leo and Panthera.

She frowned when he came in."You have it. Nice work." Her voice dripped with frustration.

Eric looked up at her. "Is something wrong, Commander Panthera?" He asked.

She gave him a look that said _you know what I'm talking about._

Leo looked out the window. "Look! They're still there." He pointed outside.

Panthera saw they were alive. "But, how?" She was surprised.

Eric explained how he did it. "Pretty good, huh?" He said smiling.

Leo shook his head, chuckling. "You did great, Eric."

Eric sensed danger behind him. He gave the star to Leo, and used himself as a shield to protect Panthera. A huge dark figure tried to claw at her. When it came into view, they saw it was a wolf servant.

"Yes, well done." He said, showing his fangs. They gleamed in the star's light.

"You're not allowed to be in here, unless Lord Mumm-ra gives you permission." Said Eric.

The wolf launched himself at Eric. He jumped out of the way, so Panthera wasn't hurt.

"You think I care about what he thinks?" The wolf growled.

Eric had no weapon like the wolf did; he was holding a gun. Eric darted off into another room, so Leo and Panthera didn't get killed by him. _He's after me, why?_ He wondered. The wolf chased him, shooting. None of the lasers hit him. Eric skidded to a halt, and punched the wolf in the gut, hard. "Oof!" The wolf landed on the ground. Eric kicked the gun out of his hand. "There, that's seems an even fight."

The wolf got up to his feet, glaring at him. "So, you're an honorable cat. How quaint." He said sarcastically. They fought hand to hand.

Quickly, Eric wrapped his arms on the wolf's chest and squeezed. The breath was being sucked out of him. The wolf clawed at Eric, but he couldn't reach him, to get him off. He grew limp in Eric's arms. Thinking he was knocked out, he let him go. He saw Leo coming to him, with the star. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No, but I think I broke some of his bones." Eric walked to him. Suddenly in a flash, Eric felt claws turn him around. The wolf wasn't done yet. He grabbed him by his throat, squeezing. Being held against the wall, he struggled. His hands on his attacker's. _I can't get him off. Urk! Such strength._

Leo ran at the wolf, punching him with his free hand in the back, but the wolf kicked him back, like he was nothing. Leo fell, dropping the star. He saw Eric struggling and knew he was out matched by this mutt, since he was bigger than both of them.

Eric felt like he was suffocating. _I guess I won't complete my mission after all._ The Thundercat thought weakly. Eric passed out. The wolf howled with mad laughter. "That's what happens when you treat us so badly, fur ball!" He cried. A shadow loomed over him and felt an electric surge go through him. Hurt by the pain, he let go of Eric. Leo quickly dashed and grabbed him, before he could even touch the ground. He turned to see who saved the young Captain. It was Mumm-ra; and he was mad. He lifted the wolf in midair. "How dare you try to steal my star." Mumm-ra said in a dark voice.

The wolf looked into his master's eyes; he shuddered. "I wasn't after your loot sir. I wanted to kill the boy." He answered with terror in his voice.

Mumm-ra gripped him tighter. The wolf yelped. "And why should I believe that? This cat had done nothing to you, except spare your life." Mumm-ra barked. His servant stayed silent. Mumm-ra could read him easily.

_These cats have been torturing us for ages, I'm sick of it. I'll make them pay, for turning us into slaves. The one called Eric, only acts like he's kind to us, but he's a liar. He makes me sick. I'll take him when he least's sees it coming._

Mumm-ra gripped at the wolf's throat even tighter, making him wince. "The cats do what I tell them to. As for Captain Eric, he shall be rewarded for protecting the star greatly."

Leo saw Mumm-ra throw the wolf in the air and blew out his dark power. The bright purple power landed on him. He heard his scream and then nothing. The creature fell, and turned into ashes. Leo grew worried. _The sooner we make our sword, the better. We have to get out of this mess._ Leo checked Eric's pulse. He sighed. "He's alive. Good."

Mumm-ra walked toward him. Lifting his head, Leo wondered what he would do.

"Leo, let him go." Mumm-ra said. Unwillingly, he did. Mumm-ra's hand glowed and touched Eric's wounds; they were healed. _Amazing, he healed him!_ Leo never thought he could do that. Mumm-ra lifted the sleeping cat in his arms. While doing it, he had the star levitate towards him. "Return to your post, Commander. I'll see to it that Eric's in the infirmary." With that, he turned and flew away with Eric. Leo was back in the control room with Panthera and told her what he saw.

She looked down at him. "Leo, he's just like us. We must have him with us; he could save us a lot of trouble with our dilemma." She said warmly.

Leo nodded. "Yes, we will. Together, it'll be all over." She leaned down and kissed him on his cheek lovingly.

_Infirmary_

Eric felt he was in a soft bed. He tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn't do as he ordered. His leg twitched. He felt sore; he moaned softly. _Leo; the star._ He felt a shadow towering over him.

"I know you're awake, Eric. Tell me, how do you feel?" Asked Mumm-ra.

"Lord Mumm-ra, is that you?" He asked.

"Yes. What's the matter; can't you open your eyes?"

Eric fought to open his eyes; when he did get them to open, his vision was blurry. He focused on who was staring at him. "Where am I?"

Mumm-ra touched his Captain's arm.

Pain jolted through him. "Unh!" Eric winced. He felt magic flow through him, taking the pain away.

"What do you remember?" His master asked.

"All of it." He replied. He sat up, and saw the blacksmith in the room. He had the star in his arms. Mumm-ra rose from the edge of the bed. Eric felt confused. "My lord, why did you heal me? I'm just a low rank Captain." Eric said, looking down.

"Because you brought me the star and saved Commander Leo, who's skills are great. I don't have a cat like him; or you." Mumm-ra added.

Eric looked up. "What? Lord Mumm-ra please, I don't deserve this." He squirmed uncomfortably. He hated having attention.

"You deserve plenty after what you've done. For your reward, I'm giving you this star." Mumm-ra offered.

Eric's eyes grew wide. "Sir, I-I can't. It's yours." He began.

"You will take it, for your act of loyalty to me, Eric." He toned it the end of discussion.

Eric bowed his head. "Thank you, my Lord." He began to feel sleepy.

Mumm-ra could see he was drained from his battle. "Rest. You did well." Mumm-ra took the blacksmith with him. On the way out, he paused at the door. Eric's head fell back on the pillow. He was already out.

The blacksmith knew that something was different about this cat. "I sense great power in him." He said quietly.

Mumm-ra eyed at the sleeping cat. "Yes, and for that I'm glad that he serves me." He agreed. The sword was made for Eric, who would be bed-ridden for a while. Mumm-ra knew the planets were alive and heard Eric's strategy, but he saw Eric's battle and his true self. _He is a great warrior of honor._ He thought with amusement. _I hope things get interesting._

_Present_

Taiki began to feel cool. "TAIKIII!" He heard Cornflower scream. Cornflower! He opened his eyes. _I can't see; it's so dark. Where am I?_ He sat up and looked around. When his eyes grew accustomed to the dark, he saw 4 statues go in a circle with a pool in the center of the floor. In front of him was a cauldron. _Oh no! I'm in Mummra's tomb._ He shook with dread. _I have to get out of here!_ He felt he was lying on top of a stone table. He jumped off and walked to the cauldron and touched it; it was cold. Stepping down on the steps, he looked at the pool that was glowing. He looked up at the statues, they resembled animals. A crocodile, monkey, jackal and a vulture. They gave him chills. _They look like evil Gods Mumm-ra would worship._ He rubbed his arms, trying to warm himself. He felt someone staring at him from behind and heard a chuckle.

"So you're awake. Good. It's time you and I had a chat, little Taiki."

He turned and saw the mummy holding his red cloak close to his shoulders; smiling at him. _Mumm-ra!_ His legs felt like lead, trembling a bit. _Run!_ Taiki dashed down to a tunnel inside the pyramid.

Mumm-ra laughed, bemused on Taiki's thoughts. "Where are you going Taiki? You'll get lost like that." He warned playfully.

_I don't care! The sooner I get away from you; the better!_ Taiki would rather be lost then stay with Mumm-ra. He ran every corner the path took him. Deeper he went, and still, no exit. _How do I get out? Don't tell me this place is some sort of labyrinth._ He thought. Taiki reached a dead end. He turned to find another way out, but the sorcerer was in front of him. He looked into those eyes reflecting his face, showing how scared he was.

"You can't escape from me, my boy." He stepped closer to him.

_No! Get away from me, you monster!_ Taiki cried mentally. He backed into the wall with his hand behind his back, digging into the stone.

Mumm-ra grinned a cruel smile. "I won't leave Taiki." He said knowingly.

Taiki froze with recognition. _You can hear my thoughts. How?_

"I have my ways." Mumm-ra stretched his hand to him.

Taiki shook so hard, he collapsed. _No, leave me alone!_ Tears sprang into his eyes. He closed them, unable to look what he would do. All he wanted to do was wake up from this nightmare. He felt his hand touch him on his head. Taiki flinched._ Don't touch me! What do you want from me?_

"It's not what I want from you child; but with you. I want you to get me something I am seeking." He answered coolly.

_Never! I'd rather die, than help you! You killed Claudus!_

Mumm-ra laughed harshly.

Taiki trembled, turning himself into a ball.

"You will help me, whether you like it or not." He said. The room was soon bright with Mumm-ra's purple magic going around the boy's body.

Taiki felt Mumm-ra's magic go into his body. The electrical sensation coursed through him; he didn't like it. He screamed mentally in his mind. He put his hands on Mumm-ra's; trying to get him off. _Stop, stop it!_ He begged. He felt his body go up into the air. Mumm-ra's hand was still on his head; not willing to let him go.

_He's trying to resist. Well, it's useless._ He watched the boy struggling to get away from him. Taiki felt his body grow weak. What did he do to deserve this? What would he want with a child? He didn't know how much long he'd last. _Let…Me…Go…_ He felt nausea come into him. He closed his eyes. He groaned and his head fell forward.

When he saw the boy stopped fighting, he stopped his magic go into him. The purple light surrounding him, faded away and he fell into his arms.

Taiki was still awake; not liking the feeling inside him.

"I gave you a gift Taiki, so be grateful to me."

_Yeah right. Why would I?_ He snapped. He didn't care if the killed him right now at this point.

"You're no good to me dead." Mumm-ra read his thought.

_Get out of my head! I didn't invite you in._ Taiki barked.

Mumm-ra chuckled. "You're just like your father and ancestor." He commented.

_Father!_ The image of the smiling cat came to him. _What do you know about my father?_ He couldn't help ask.

"You'll know sometime. I'm giving you a choice Taiki: either return to Thundera or I kill Lion-o. Choose your pick." Said Mumm-ra.

Taiki couldn't speak; he felt darkness claim him again.

He felt the boy go limp. He carried him back to the table once more, and went down to the statues and began to chant. "Ancient spirits of evil: show me what lies in Thundera."

The statue's eyes began to glow. "We shall show you, our son."

The pool began to ripple. He saw a tower on the outskirt of the city. It was old, but still was strong. The scene shifted and showed a spacious room. A sword, small like the Sword of Omens. However, this sword had no stone in it. It had engravings on the blade but, Mumm-ra couldn't read it. It glowed in the sunlight. "So that's where it has been. I wonder why Eric left it like this." The Gods shifted to the city of Thundera.

_Flashback_

It looked small, but it was still in the process of being built. In the palace, a healer was with a cat in bed. Mumm-ra saw it was Eric. He looked sick. "When will it take over?" He asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "It's hard to say, Lord Eric. It could take months, maybe less." He wasn't sure. He never saw a disease like this; ever.

Leo stepped in. "What's going on here? Eric, are you ill?" He asked his friend. He knew since their battle with Mumm-ra, Eric felt a little funny when they came to Third Earth.

Eric nodded. "Yes, I couldn't breathe earlier and passed out while teaching the children how to fight. I hope I didn't scare them." Concern filled his eyes.

Leo was dressed as a high King with armor, wearing a golden circlet on his head. He sat on the bed, sitting next to him. "They were; but whatever this is, we'll get you better. After all, we can't keep your bride waiting." Leo said kindly.

Eric had been dating a small white cat, which looked like she was younger than her actual age. Eric felt cold all of a sudden. Eric shivered.

Leo saw sweat dripping off his friend's face. "Eric, are you alright?" Fear rose in quickly.

Eric began to breathe fast.

Leo quickly rubbed his back. "Slowly; breathe slowly or you'll hypervaint." He instructed.

Eric did as he was told; his heart beat at a normal pace. He shook his head. "What is the matter with me?" He asked fearfully.

Leo and the healer wanted answers now. "What are your symptoms?" Leo asked.

Eric described he couldn't eat much, had trouble breathing, and his chest ached. Leo knew what it was, and grew worried. "Eric, you have Leukemia." Leo said quietly.

The healer felt like an idiot; he should have known this.

Eric never heard of it. "What's that?"

"It's a type of Cancer that affects your Nervous system and your diet." The healer answered. Eric began to wonder. _Have I had it when Mumm-ra hit me?_

Leo saw wheels turning in Eric's face. "Eric, it will kill you in several years. But in the meantime, we can slow it down."

Eric grabbed his King's hands "Leo, when I'm at the verge of dying I want you to put my spirit in my sword." He said in a serious tone.

Leo and the healer looked at him. Eric looked tired, but the spark in his eyes shone brightly. He meant it. Leo dismissed the healer, so they could talk privately. "Why? Did you see the future?" He asked.

Eric nodded. "I saw our great-grandchildren. They're going to fight **him.**" Eric answered.

Leo felt cold. Mumm-ra. What century would it be? Not too long ago, one other prophet told him the same thing.

Eric studied his friend's face. "Do you believe it?"

"Yes, I can believe it. Mumm-ra can't die, so he'll find a way to escape his prison Panthera put him in."

Eric smiled. "Leo, your grandson's looks just like you; only he has shorter hair." He hinted.

Leo grew curious. "And your family? How old are they?"

Eric told him his own grandson was 10. "Leo your grandson's name is Lion-o. He's 18; and he's half-brothers with Tygus's grandson named Tygra. He's nothing like him. They are all very close." He said pride on his face.

Leo figured why Eric would ask him such a cruel request. "You want to help your grandson. What's his name?"

Eric looked at him with tears in his eyes. It was rare he even cried. "Taiki. It's Taiki; do you know what Tai means Leo?"

He shook his head.

Eric closed his eyes, tears spilled down on his cheeks. "It means peace. That was my father's name." He said with emotion.

Leo smiled and hugged his friend. He knew how much it meant to him.

For several years, Eric served Leo and trained his army. He had an ordinary life; caring for his wife and teaching his daughter to fight. She was going to become a great warrior maiden and be a great Cleric. But Eric grew sicker with each year. His body no longer was responding to the treatment. His time had come. Leo and Panthera were at this very same tower that Eric had trained the military. Both old and young. They had his sword ready.

Panthera looked down at Leo. "Are you sure, this is okay? What if he changes his mind?"

Leo looked at his mate with sad eyes. "If we don't, he'll suffer and die before his family. Besides, you know as well as I, he won't."

Panthera nodded knowingly. They had been friends for a long time now. "Well, at least we can support his family. The boys are fond of his daughter." She said, smiling sadly. They had twin boys, who played with Eric's daughter. They might as well be family.

Eric came to the secret room, with his wife and daughter by his side. He couldn't walk on his own so well anymore. He looked gaunt and thin from not able to eat as he wanted to. Leo gripped Panthera's hand; they didn't like this sight before them. Eric whispered something into his wife's ear. Whatever he said, it made his little wife cry. She had him crouch down to their daughter. "Be strong honey. I'll always love you; I'm not really going away. Just asleep for a long time." He said with false happiness. He didn't want to leave them, but knew it was his destiny.

The little girl nodded. "I know. I'll be good daddy." She had no tears in her eyes; she had no idea what was going to happen. Leo and Panthera came to them. "Ready?" They asked. Eric nodded. His wife and daughter stepped back. He stood in the center of the room; Leo held his sword high in the air. Panthera drew a protective circle and barrier around him. Eric stood up straight; held his head high and felt like his old self again.

Eric began to chant. "Ancient spirits of good: I ask you to transfer me into my sword, so that I may help my decedent in the future; when the time is right for our people to fight Mumm-ra once more!" Leo threw Eric's sword at him. He caught it; the circle glowed very brightly. Everyone shielded their eyes. Leo peeked and saw his friend smiling at him.

"May no being or spirit of evil control me or touch me." He vowed. Then in he went; the sword landed where Eric stood. It was over.

Leo ordered the tower to be locked up. "We will use the main court now as a training field." They left with heavy hearts. They never spoke about the tower again.

**Author's note: Wow! That's so cool, isn't it? We got to find out who this mysterious stranger was and that he was innvolved with the rebellion! Will we see him again? And will Taiki be okay? I wonder how Cornflower is doing since she saw her best friend be taken by a monster. And what about Seeker? How do you think he'll treat Taiki, if he sees him again? Guess you'll find out in ch 8! See ya guys real soon! ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here it is! Ch 8 is in now. Let's see what happens to our young heros and a certain traitor.**

Chapter 8

_Present_

_Well, I never thought I'd see Eric sacrifice himself in such a manner._ Mumm-ra looked back at Taiki. Since he was Eric's grandson, he would have to take the sword. Mumm-ra never understood why these cats let their emotions get to them. _It made them weak to dominate over the other animals._ He thought.

A person just came in. That person was Grune. He saw Taiki on the stone table. _No, he can't be here!_ Grune went to the child, holding him halfway in his arms. He heard him breathing. Grune sighed. _He didn't kill him._

Mumm-ra looked at his General. He saw a fatherly loving look on his face when he held Taiki. _Perhaps the boy is his only weakness now_. He looked into Grune's memories of when he was spending time with Enki and holding his son 10 years ago._ He misses him greatly, I see._ He walked up behind Gune. "I see you are reunited with Enki's son." He spoke adruptedly.

Grune never sensed his master there. "Why is he here? Did you do something to him?" Grune demanded.

Mumm-ra looked at him angrily. "You dare speak to me that way Grune?"

Grune glared back. "I will if I have to. He's my godson and I don't want him harmed or in your schemes." He shot back. "Having me is one thing; Taiki is another." A growl came into his throat.

Mumm-ra looked at him as if to say_ I wouldn't hurt him._ "He will be back among his people, this very night. You need not to worry." His cloak flew about him. He turned and headed to his coffin vehicle. "You may spend time with him for now, until I returned." He was going to find the stones Lion-o was searching for. When Grune felt for sure he was alone with Taiki, he smiled. He picked him up and rocked him back and worth as if he were a baby again. "I'm so glad to see you Taiki, you've grown so much since I last saw you." He chatted about what he, Panthro, and Enki did before he was born and how close they were when they fought together. Grune grew quiet and pondered for a moment. "Taiki, I did something you and your father would be upset with;" He began. "I let Mumm-ra out and betrayed Panthro. What's worse; I let him attack Thundera and Claudus. If you're involved with this then…" He trailed off. He saw a figure stand in front of him. Grune grew pale. "It can't be!" He recognized this person. "Enki, but how?" The cat walked closer to him and laid his hand on Grune's heart. It passed through him; it was a ghost. He looked at him. He saw that it wasn't Enki; he had his hair up. "Who are you?" He asked.

The cat looked at him. His face was calm. "My name is Eric. I knew this day would come. Tell me, why would a traitor feel guilty about what he's saying to a child who is now a pawn to Mumm-ra: the Ever-Living? Why should you care?" He asked.

Grune could even tell he sounded just like Enki. He grew puzzled. Why did he? Because his true self was still there; trying to break out form the power of greed. His heart knew it, but not his mind. "I'm not sure anymore." He said, feeling sad.

Eric patted him on his shoulder. Grune could actually feel him touch him. "You will. Please keep him safe. Your master gave him back his voice. But he wants him to find my sword. When he does, a Thundercat will come and try to kill him." Eric warned him.

Grune growled. "Claw; you're talking about Claw. He killed Taiki's father who was my 2 best friend." He hissed. Eric nodded. He knew. Grune grew concerned. "Why are you telling me this? I thought you didn't like me."

Eric frowned at him. "I do like you; it's the poor choices that I'm not happy about."

Grune considered this._ I can't let Claw get to Taiki. When I find Taiki at… Wait; where is this cat's sword and how can he find him there?_ "Where is it? This sword you mentioned." Grune questioned.

Eric put his finger on his forehead. He saw the exact image of the tower and where it was located. He opened his eyes, he was angry. "I'm going there to protect him. If Claw does anything to him, I'll kill him." He swore.

Eric smiled. "Thank you Grune, there is still hope for you yet." He said kindly.

Wait, how did he know his name? Before he could ask him why he resembled his friend and knew who he was, he vanished.

A red cloak came into the room. "Give me the boy, Grune. It's time he was with his friends." Said Mumm-ra.

_Did he see Eric, did he hear me talk about saving Enki's son?_ He wondered. Mumm-ra gave no sign to either. Grune reluctantly put Taiki in his master's arm.

"Go find Lion-o." He ordered.

He bowed and left. Outside, Grune went the other way to Thundera. "I'll be tracking him later. But first, I'm keeping my promise to Enki." He muttered. He grabbed his hammer and extended it into a big axe. _Wait 'til I get you Claw; you're mine._

_The mountain_

Cornflower shut herself in Taiki's room. Her mind replayed on what she saw what happened to Taiki. She cried every moment, when she didn't save him. "Why? Why didn't he attack me? I interfered with his intention; got close to him and grabbed his cloak." She still held that part of the cloth she ripped off of him. She heard a knock on the window. Startled, she looked out to see who did that. "Oh, uh-uh! What's this jerk doing here?!" She said in disbelief. It was Seeker. She decided to ignore him. But, he wouldn't be unheard, so he knocked on the window a long time. Finally, when she couldn't stand it any longer, she removed the window screen, and let him in. Seeker barged in. "Hey! Get out, haven't you done enough-"

Seeker banged his hand on the wall he cornered her up against. "Listen to me. I know you hate me kid, but you're gonna have to trust me." He said looking down at her.

She snorted with disbelief. "Trust you? Yeah right. After all you did to Taiki, why should I?" She barked at him.

Seeker looked into her eyes, they were ashamed and hurt. She couldn't believe what she was seeing! Seeker, the bully who hurt Taiki for 5 years, who never did anything, but scowl or glared at her friend was showing he was guilty? "I saw you leave earlier when you shouldn't have. I followed you, and saw the whole thing." He said in a tone that was not joking.

Her mouth was gaped. "You heard what I said? You-you." She stuttered.

Seeker stepped away from her and sat on the bed. "I was curious on why you disobeyed your father. That was pretty gusty of you, but foolish. Muum-ra could've killed you, I hope you know that."

Cornflower looked at her feet. She didn't like even hearing his name, now since he took Taiki away.

Seeker went on. "I couldn't believe what I was seeing or heard; you both headed off to danger to protect us from a myth that came to be reality and… I don't get it." He looked at her. He could see that she had cried her eyes out. He ventured again. "Why would you two do that?" Cornflower looked at him, confused. "Do what?" She saw something in his eyes that she couldn't put her finger on.

"Why did you try to save us from Muum-ra?" He asked her.

Cornflower's eyes grew wide. "Because, this is our home now and everyone who lives here is our family. Blood related, or not." She grew serious. "Taiki would still save you from danger ever if I told him to leave you. That's just who he is. But why would you care, you hate Taiki's guts." Her voice grew low.

Seeker squirmed under her gaze. "Yeah, I knew you would say that."

"Then why are you-?"

"Because I want to know why he'd still do it after all I said and did to him." Seeker interrupted her.

Cornflower was speechless. _What's happening; what is he saying?_ Cornflower thought anxiously.

Seeker got up from the bed, walked to her and grabbed her hands.

She blushed and wanted him to let go of her.

He looked down in her eyes. "I'm going to search for Taiki; will you come with me and my cousin? We can have the other kids come with us, if it makes you feel better." He asked. His pulse grew fast. He never asked anyone for anything. Especially since he was going to rescue a boy he didn't respect, until now.

Cornflower could only nod her head.

He let go. "Then let's get going."

Cornflower grabbed her gear and cloak, tucking Mumm-ra's cloth in her dress pocket._ Seeker…_ "Thank you." She whispered. Tears were coming again.

Seeker pretended not to hear her. They went out the window and for the rest of the afternoon, they searched for Taiki. They rested at a valley where the flowers were blooming. Seeker sat on the ground with his little party. "Let's take a break." He suggested. Everyone sat in a circle. Cornflower sat away from them, not wanting to be part of it.

Brum came over and gave her his food. Her stomach growled. "Here, you'll need your strength."

She took some of his food, and nibbled on it. _Where are you, Taiki?_ She thought longingly. Brum sat next to her. "I heard you two talkin. I wanted to thank you for saying that. He never would've listened to me if I said that. What made you do this, if I can ask?"

Cornflower shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe, I'm hoping that Seeker will find Taiki I guess." She said uncertainly.

Brum looked at her wonderingly. "That takes courage to believe in him." Was all he said. When the rested long enough, Seeker put everyone into three groups: Seeker, Brum, and Cornflower were together; and the other kids went into a group as well. They split up, they would meet back in 5 hours if they didn't find him. They waked for a long time, before Seeker stopped. Cornflower grew nervous. "What is it?"

Seeker couldn't answer. He saw someone lying on the ground, and that person looked way too familiar._ Is that Taiki?_ He was asleep, Seeker ran to him.

Cornflower did too. When they got to him, Seeker lifted him up, in a sitting position. "Ta-Taiki." He said with hesitation. He never called him by his name, ever. "Can you hear me?"

Cornflower took Taiki out of his arms and shook him. "Taiki, Taiki wake up!" She said urgently. Brum grabbed her off of him. "Stop! You'll hurt him."

Seeker, again held him, shaking him gently. "Taiki, wake up. Please."

Taiki's eyes twitched. He opened them, and saw Seeker. "S-Seeker?" He said softly.

Everyone gasped._ He spoke!_

He heard himself too.

"Taiki! You're talking!" Cornflower said.

He sat up. "How did I… I was at… How can I be-?" He froze. _Mumm-ra said he was giving me a gift. He meant me talking again!_

Cornflower hugged him furiously, crying. "You're back! Thank goodness, you're safe!"

Taiki saw Brum, looking at him with relief. "We thought Mumm-ra killed you or worse."

"Yeah. So we thought we should find you… Taiki." Seeker said almost quietly.

Taiki was surprised on what he was hearing. "You mean, you were worried… about me?" He asked Seeker.

Brum shouted to the others. "We found him! Tell the adults; hurry!" They heard a reply and they left, leaving them alone.

Cornflower wiped her tears off her face, and looked at her friend. "Taiki, Seeker was the one who came up with this suggestion." She said.

Taiki looked at him with shock. "But, why? Why did you do it Seeker?"

Seeker blushed. "Because you saved us from that mummy." He muttered. A thought came to him. "Wait, how did you escape?"

Taiki looked at him with fear in his eyes. "I didn't. He took me to his tomb and did something to me." He shivered. "He gave me the choice to either go back to Thundera, or he'll kill Lion-o. I don't know what to do." Taiki heard people running. He looked up and saw Oak run to them. "Taiki! You're okay." He crouched beside him and hugged him, crying. "I thought we'd never see you again." After everyone rejoiced on his return, the left the field, carrying Taiki on their shoulders.

At a distance, Mumm-ra watched the whole scene. "Good. Everything is going according to plan. You will go back Taiki; you must or Lion-o will die." He would kill him either way though. He didn't have to tell him about it, but he wanted him to do as he said. Mumm-ra saw the children's reactions on his little miracle and saw something even more interesting: Seeker was changing his opinion on Taiki, not being so bas as he thought and Cornflower was in love with Taiki. He saw it when she came to save Taiki from him. He knew he could've hurt her, but what was the point in that? "But, the girl was brave enough to even stand up to me and still try to save him." He chuckled. _This is getting fun; when will he leave?_ He questioned himself. _It'd better be soon._ When he got to the valley, he saw that his friends and rival were looking for him. He laid him down on the ground and saw Taiki inhaled the sweet flower scent. He smiled to a familiar object he knew. "Sleep well little one; your friends are coming." He knew he couldn't hear him, but said it all the same. He hid in the trees when Seeker spotted Taiki. "I look forward to watch you grow Taiki, and your bond with Grune." He saw that if he wasn't careful with him, he could lose a good soldier. He needed him and his strategies. "I think Grune will go after Taiki to protect him from the one called Claw. Not that it matters; I can't have the boy dead, so I'll let it slide this time." He said to himself calmly. Mumm-ra turned to the vehicle and left.

_The village_

That night everyone had a party for Taiki's return. When it was over, they went to get some rest. Oak, Doctor Patches, and Seeker's mom wanted to know what happened. They went to Oak's home to talk in private and Taiki told them what he heard from Mumm-ra. They were happy that he was speaking again but were scared for him. Mumm-ra didn't give things away for no reason.

Oak looked intently at Taiki. "And you're sure about what he said?"

Taiki nodded. "Yes. What do I do, Oak?"

Doctor Patches decided to speak. "Simple: don't believe everything he says. He knows your bond with King Lion-o, so he's using that to his advantage."

Seeker's mom agreed. "You should stay here. He won't come after you now, that we know his intention. Besides, he'll have to go through us if he tries to take you away."

Oak rubbed his temples together. "It's late, let's go to bed and talk about it later, alright?"

Taiki yawned. Even after Mumm-ra put him to sleep by force, he was still tired.

They said good night. Patches and Seeker's mom walked home together. Patches was thinking. "Taiki will leave tonight when we are all asleep."

She looked at him. "What? Why would you say that, Doctor?" She asked.

Doctor Patches looked at her. "Because, he thinks that if he stays here, Mumm-ra will attack us. So to save us, he'll leave. We weren't there, so we don't know if he meant it." He answered.

"You could be right. But he can't do this by himself." _He's far too young to do any of this. Mumm-ra sure knows how to get to kids, and have them do what he wants._ She thought grimly.

Doctor Patches grabbed his coat around him even tighter, to keep warm. "Not unless if his friends went with him." He said bluntly.

She looked at him in surprise. "Friends?" She stopped walking, Doctor Patches did too._ Cornflower is his only friend, who else would be-?_ She got his meaning. "My son. Why him?" Doctor Patches smiled. "Because, he never thought Taiki would sacrifice himself like that. I'd say the wounds in his heart are beginning to heal. Which is good; he's going to need it." He answered with confidence.

She resumed walking, having Patches come beside her. _Taiki, thank you for saving Seeker form himself._ She thought gratefully. "I'll help them get ready." She said firmly.

Doctor Patches smiled. He was hoping she'd say that.

_Taiki's room_

Seeker was with Cornflower and Taiki in his room, packing. "You're really going to do it?"

Taiki kept grabbing things into his father's bag. "Seeker, you didn't hear the way he said it. I could feel it that he meant it. His magic went through me; his thoughts were in my head." He shivered. "If I don't go I'll lose everything again. I can't let it happen."

Cornflower touched Taiki's shoulder. "Then we're coming with you." She said determinedly. Seeker saw she was serous.

_If she does that, Oak will come after them quickly._ Seeker felt restless for some reason. "Don't. Your father will go after you." Seeker advised.

Taiki agreed. "Mumm-ra could hurt you, Cornflower. I can't have that happen." Taiki still couldn't believe that any of this was happening; him having a conversation with Seeker. He still wanted to know. "Seeker, you bullied me for 5 years. Why are you talking to me like this? Why help me?"

Cornflower was trying to understand herself._ Why now? He had his chance a long time ago._ Seeker grabbed Taiki's album. He looked at Enki holding Taiki on his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe I want to repay you and to Commander Enki?" He said in a childish voice. He gave Taiki the album back. Everything was packed.

Still tired, Taiki sat on the bed and lie down._ I'm so tired. But I can sleep when it's morning._ He told himself. "No one can't know. Don't say anything, to anyone." He closed his eyes for a brief moment and saw Mumm-ra looking at him. He opened his eyes quickly, sitting up gasping. Seeker tensed. "What's wrong?"

Cornflower touched his forehead to see if he had a fever. She saw him too. "Mumm-ra! I think he's watching us." She said in fear.

Taiki heard him laugh in his mind. "Very good. Yes, I see and hear everything at the moment." Mumm-ra said amusingly.

"Mumm-ra! Get out of my head!" Taiki barked. He felt warm and dizzy all of a sudden. He fell back on his bed, groaning.

Seeker went to him. "Taiki. What's wrong? Answer me!" He grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Now, now. No need to be like that Taiki. This will only last for a moment." He heard the voice. He was guessing that this voice was Mumm-ra. He grew mad. "Hey, rag-doll. Back off! He didn't do anything to you. No one has permission to mess with him but me!" He did not believe he just said that to an ancient mummy.

Mumm-ra laughed at Seeker's bravery. "Well, well. I didn't think you'd care Seeker. Why the change of heart?" He asked him.

Seeker shivered; he didn't like his voice at all.

Taiki felt like he was going to pass out. "What do you want?" Whatever it was, he wanted it over and done with.

Mumm-ra chuckled. Mentally, Taiki felt him rub his hand over his spine. Taiki shuddered.

"I only want you all to rest for now." Mumm-ra answered.

"What, what do you mean?" _How is he doing this?_

"My magic runs through you now Taiki. I merely opened your mind to your family's special ability: magic. You have it in you. I just decided to unseal your power." He answered.

Taiki couldn't stand this sick feeling. "Stop touching me!" Taiki closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was back at the tomb, standing in front of Mumm-ra. "Oh no, not again." He moaned.

The mummy laughed. "Don't worry, this is an illusion. You're not really here."

All the same, he backed up, not wanting to be near him. Mumm-ra grabbed him by his shoulders. Taiki flinched. It felt real. "Why would you do it?" He asked trembling.

"You already know the answer, Taiki." He said.

This wasn't a good enough answer for him. "But why, why me? I'm just a kid; I'm no one special!" He shouted. He didn't want this.

"Because you are Eric's great-grandson and you have the power to take his sword. It belongs to you."

Taiki glared at him. "You mean use it for your own reasons. You can't touch it, so you need me." Realizing at last. "Just like you can't touch Lion-o's sword."

Mumm-ra looked at him. "So you know. Yes, but I also had your ancestor work with me." He said.

Taiki tried to get out of his grasp. "You're lying!"

Mumm-ra held him tighter. "I speak the truth. You'll see." He said calmly.

Taiki felt sick. He couldn't stand this feeling, any longer. "Let go, please." He fell to his knees. Mumm-ra did. "Tired Taiki? You should be. Once the connection is broken, you won't see me. So for now go to sleep." He spoke.

Taiki opened his eyes to reality. Back to his village, but he still felt him touch his forehead. Soon all 3 of them were on the bed, closing their eyes. Taiki struggled to keep them open. "No, not from you." He said weakly.

Mumm-ra laughed but it sounded so far away. Mumm-ra rubbed his back again. "You don't have a choice."

Taiki couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and fell asleep.

_The Black Pyramid_

Mumm-ra decided to stop time so the kids could rest and go with Taiki. He enjoyed toying with him. Watching him feel uncomfortable, looking sad, and begging him to stop. But seeing him look insecure really got his attention. "He doesn't believe in himself. Well, he'll have to if he's to take the sword."

_Flachback_

Eric was recovering well when Leo came to visit him. "How are you?" He asked.

Eric sat up. "Good. I should be working soon." Eric saw that Leo wanted to talk to him about something important. "What is it?" He asked impassively.

Leo leaned to his ear. "Do you approve Mumm-ra's actions?" He whispered.

Eric grew sad. "No, I don't. That's why I wanted to work beside him: to spare these people from suffering. But that'll take some time." He answered._ What was his point?_

Leo grinned. "Then why don't you help us?" He asked. Leo told him his plan. It sounded risky, but he was all for it.

He nodded. Eric sensed someone coming. "Leo, go. Quick!" He hissed. Leo left in a flash.

His master, Mumm-ra came in. "Captain Eric, are you recovering well?" He asked him.

"Yes, my Lord. I think I can get back to work by tomorrow." He said determinedly.

Mumm-ra sensed that he was partly speaking the truth, but he felt he was holding something back. "What are you hiding from me, Eric?" He demanded.

Eric got confused. "Meaning what my Lord?" He had no idea what he was talking about. "You're holding something back. Like your magic?" He hinted.

Eric felt something wet on his shoulder. "Ow!" His wound somehow reopened to his reaction. Mumm-ra healed him. Eric looked down. "How did you know?" He felt his master put his giant hand on his head. "What're you-?" Eric felt warm and dizzy, then felt worse. He couldn't speak or move. The power was too much; he felt pain and then he passed out.

Mumm-ra caught him with his free arm. He grinned. "I never thought I'd see the day that a cat would seal his own powers away, until now." He was beginning to like his mysterious Captain. When Eric came to, he saw his master was still there. "I feel strange. What did you do?" He asked innocently. He still felt warm.

Mumm-ra smiled. "I unsealed your powers." He said.

Eric tried to rise, but Mumm-ra stopped him. "You shouldn't have done that Lord Mumm-ra! Why would you do it? You're only asking to put the ship and yourself in danger." He said panicky. He knew he was dangerous: that was why he did it to himself; so he wouldn't hurt anyone. He was a prophet who saw into the past, present, and future; the bad parts.

Mumm-ra touched Eric's chest. "Because I want you at your full potential. You'll be able to control it with the sword now." He explained.

Eric had no choice, but to accept his gift. _Why is he doing this for me?_

**Author's note: Wow. Seeker actually came up with a good plan on finding Taiki; better yet he got his voice back, alright! But, what will happen now? Mumm-ra is not the lending type of guy-.- Hope Taiki and the others will be alright, epsecially his mom. See ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Poor Eric. I only wish he didn't have to catch/get a disease, otherwise he would've been able to see his daughter grow up. But the last encounter with Mumm-ra was quite disturbing! Brr! Hang in there Taiki, he won't be near you for a while, I hope. Sorry if I gave you guys the creeps on Mumm-ra.**

Chapter 9

_Taiki's dream_

Time had passed only for Taiki, Cornflower and Seeker. Taiki dreamed he was back in Thundera, walking. He was looking for someone or something; he didn't know which but he felt like he had to. Taiki walked until he came to a tower that was old. His eyes were being blinded by the light that was reflecting off the stone building. Shading his eyes, Taiki walked closer to it. He was about to open the door, but felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned.

A cat that looked just like him frowned at him. His hair was up in a high ponytail in an old fashion way. "What are you doing here? This place is private property of King Leo."

Taiki gasped. "Father! It's you, I found you." He said. He felt a lump come into his throat.

The cat showed no emotion. "I'm not your father child. If you came to steal the sword of Eric, then you might as well leave."

Taiki felt as if he was punched in the stomach. Why didn't he recognize him? "What? No, I'd never do that father. Please I want to talk to you." He grabbed his hand, but he withdrew it.

"Go home, boy." He turned and began to walk down the path.

No, not now! He just got him back. He wanted him to stay and let him get to know him. He ran to keep up. "Wait! Don't go, I have so many questions about you and mother and my god-fathers!" Tears blinded his vision. Farther the cat was going, out of his reach. "Don't go! Don't leave me! Daddy!" He screamed. He reached for him and grabbed nothing but air.

Taiki opened his eyes doing what he just did in his dream. His cheeks felt wet. "Don't go." Whispered Taiki. Slowly, he remembered what happened. He sat up.

Cornflower and Seeker were waking up too. Taiki wiped the tears away. _What time is it?_ He looked at his experimental "watch". It was midnight' the same time they fell asleep. The kids looked at the watch too.

Seeker's mouth turned into a frown. "Mumm-ra must've stopped time so we could get plenty of rest."

Cornflower rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes. "But, why?" She felt better.

Taiki knew. "He wants me to leave; like now."

Seeker frowned at him. "You mean us. Why would he send you by yourself? He put us all to sleep Taiki; don't you get it? He wants us to go with you."

Cornflower would rather leave then be left behind, not knowing if he was alright.

_I was afraid of this._ Thought Taiki. He didn't argue with them; he wanted someone to come with him, despite how much he didn't want them to. They stealthy went out the window and began to leave the village.

Doctor Patches and Seeker's mom were at the path that led to the mountains. "Leaving without saying goodbye?" Doctor Patches asked.

Seeker went up to him. "We have to go doctor." He insisted. He looked at his mom. "Mom I-"

"I know. I want you to be with them. I only ask that you come back when this is over." She said softly. They knew, and yet they were letting them go.

Patches went to Cornflower. "I'll tell your father not to come after you. Good luck, all of you." Taiki went to Seeker's mom. "I'll protect them with my life; I promise."

She bent low and kissed both boys on the cheek. "Promise is really hard word to keep Taiki; but I believe in you. Seeker, I want you to be a real Thundercat. Don't end up like your father." She pleaded to him.

He felt that strange feeling in his chest. "I'll try mom." He said in confusion. "Mom?"

She shook her head. "You'll know." She answered. They gave them a good supply of food, water and first aid. They went down the path leading up the mountain, not looking back.

Mumm-ra watched them leave in the pool. "Excellent." _Yes, everything is going as planned. _Mumm-ra meant it when he said not being connected to Taiki once his magic was no longer in his body. But he was going to enter his mind if the situation got out of hand "They need to be there at sunrise. I'll lead them to an enchanted route to get there quicker." He was about to, until he felt a sharp pain inside him. He grabbed his chest and winced._ Who or what did that?_ He wondered. He looked into the reflection and saw they were already on the path; the path he was going to put them on, but he saw a person walking beside Taiki. He chuckled with amusement. "So, you stopped me. You, a ghost." The cat looked up at him through the water. He knew what he was doing to the boy. Mumm-ra chuckled. "Fine then. I'll stay out of it." For now.

_Flashback_

Eric got back to work as promised. Months passed and he proved to be a promise to Mumm-ra.

He wanted Eric working with Leo as soon as possible. He called him into the control room. "You have been useful to me for some time Eric; it's time you were promoted."

Eric liked where he was, but if it meant keeping Leo safe, he would go up another rank. He failed to control himself when he bowed lamely at this remark. "As you wish, my Lord."

His master laughed. "You seem to be baffled by this, why?" He asked, bemused.

"Because I don't see why I should." Eric spoke.

Mumm-ra slapped his hand on Eric's back. "You did everything I asked and never once complain about it."

Eric felt ashamed at that point. He couldn't help it. "I don't have a choice: you are my master." Commander Leo walked in. "My Lord. You summoned me?" He asked.

Mumm-ra nodded. "Yes, I want you to be partnered up with General Eric, here."

They cocked their heads up. "General?!" They said at the same time.

"Yes. General." Mumm-ra replied.

Eric blushed faintly. "We serve you, Lord Mumm-ra." He bowed humbly.

Leo was shocked on how well his plan was going. Eric was to get close to Mumm-ra and earn his trust; while he, went on as usual.

Mumm-ra pulled his sword out in front of the eye of Thundera. "Tell me Commander; where is the stone's location?" He inquired.

Leo typed into the key board. It showed the location on a planet that we will know as Third Earth. "There." Leo answered.

Eric looked at Mumm-ra, waiting to be given an order.

Mumm-ra knew what he would ask. He shook his head. "I don't want you in harm's way to get it for me, Eric. Leo, tell Captain Tygus to retrieve it." Mumm-ra ordered.

Leo bowed. "At once." He turned and left.

Eric stayed where he was. "And I, my Lord?" He questioned.

Mumm-ra laid his hands on his shoulders. "You shall stay here and keep an eye on the Jackals. Be prepared for excitement, Eric." He warned.

Eric jolted. He was having a vision. He saw a person looking at him and Mumm-ra. He pulled out a gun. _No, not now! Not when everything was running so smooth._ He snapped out of it, jerked out of Mumm-ra's hands and yelled. "Look out!" He dashed quickly in front of him, out spreading his arms. He never thought about using his sword. The laser came at him and hit him in the leg. Eric winced, but he ran to the sniper at his hiding place.

The sniper showed himself; it was a large rat. Eric grabbed his sword and slashed at him. The rat blocked the attack. "Hmph! You're easy to predict like a tide." The rat smirked. It wasn't Mumm-ra he was after; it was Eric he wanted.

Ignoring the pain, Eric pushed him back. He swung his sword and hit him. The rat hissed, his tail coiled around Eric's wounded leg. Eric screamed. He fell but cut the rat in the thigh. This time, the rat dropped the gun. "I won't lose to a cat!" The rat shrilled.

Eric rolled to the side, got up and charged at him with super speed. He got behind him and hit him with the sword's hilt. Her heard an "Aaagh!" and slashed him. Blood bloomed in front of the rat's clothes.

The rat turned and pulled out a dagger and stabbed him in the shoulder. Eric didn't feel it. Crouching down, he kicked him with his good leg. The rat sprawled unto the floor. Standing on his wounded leg, Eric dropped down to one knee. _My leg; I can't stand on it anymore._

The rat got up and ran to him, filled with malice in his eyes. "Gotcha. Die you cat!"

Eric closed his eyes. He felt a breeze go by and was lifted off the ground. He knew whose strength this belonged to. He opened his eyes, seeing Mumm-ra holding him in the air. "Lord Mumm-ra! I don't deserve to be saved by you. I got hit; let me be." He said with shame. He was taught as a kit, that that's how his master worked. If you were defeated, then you were no use to him.

Mumm-ra soared up into the air, holding him. "My servant was protecting me from danger and from betrayal. I won't leave a handy cat to be destroyed." Mumm-ra opened his mouth and blew out fire at the rat.

Eric looked away. He heard his screams and soon he was gone._ Just like the wolf._ Returning to the ground, Eric tried to stand on his own. He nearly fell.

Mumm-ra caught him. Eric felt his cheeks flush from his failure. "I'm sorry, sir. I failed you." He said gravely. He felt Mumm-ra heal his wounds he received from the rat. They were gone. "You did not fail me Eric. You did what any loyal animal would do." He said in a low voice. He let Eric go. "Get to your post. Not a word of this to anyone."

Eric bowed and left. Eric went to the Jackals and found Panthera waiting for him.

"Well? What happened?" She asked.

_He killed a rat who was trying to kill me; he made me believe he was after Mumm-ra._ He said in her mind.

She nodded. "Then it's almost time. How goes the blacksmith?"

Eric eyes grinned. "He's almost done. Once Tygus brings the stone; it'll be done." He predicted. Leo came up behind him "Then we'll wait."

Eric turned and stared at him. "What?" Leo asked. "I was dealing with a problem with the rats just now. I heard the whole commotion. You play your part too well, but the rest of the animals know who you really are." He said assuringly.

_I'm not so sure, Leo. They think I'm a traitor._ Eric's wrist pad blinked.

It was Tygus. "Eric, we have the stone. Tell Lord Mumm-ra." He heard.

"Roger. Are you okay?" He asked his friend.

He heard him laugh. "I'm not like you General."

Eric didn't like his new title. "That's Eric to you." He said smiling. Good 'ol Tygus; he always knew how to make your day.

Leo and Panthera exchanged glances.

"It's time." Said Leo. They went to do their part.

Eric went back to Mumm-ra. He bowed on one knee. "My Lord, Tygus has the stone. He's bringing it back as we speak."

Mumm-ra gave a low laugh. "Good. Tell Leo to bring it to me." He ordered.

"Yes." Eric stood and left. He found him with the blacksmith, holding the sword for Leo.

"It's done." The blacksmith said, smiling.

Eric grabbed the word from his hand before Leo did.

Panthera grew worried. "What're you doing?" She asked.

Eric smiled. "I think it's time I put some magic and a special spell on this sword." He let all his magic go into it. It glowed brilliantly in blue.

Leo smiled. "Thank you, Eric." He meant it.

Eric presented him his sword. "I gave it most of my spells but, also gave it the prediction to show you the past, present, and future. It will only answer to you and your family. But I also put a special talisman on it." He added.

Leo took it and the claw shield. "Talisman? What kind?" Leo asked.

Eric's smile spread even wider on his face. "The kind that keeps all evil beings dead or alive not able to touch it; no matter how strong. I blessed it with the power of the ancient spirits of good." Panthera was impressed. They left for Tygus.

He came into the hallway with the stone and had a gun pointing at him.

Panthera was the holder.

Leo stepped forward. "I'll handle it from here, Captain"

Tygus was concerned, then angry. Unwillingly, he gave Leo the stone. "You won't succeed, I hope you know that."

Leo smirked. "A tiger underestimating me, why am I not surprised at that?"

Tygus was about to hit him, but froze. He saw Eric standing behind him. "You're in on this as well?" He squeaked.

Eric walked up to him. "Yes, I am. Tygus please don't give up. There is still hope; it doesn't have to stay like this." He touched his friend on the shoulder.

Tygus could never argue with him. He closed his eyes, and nodded. "If anyone deserves to be king, it's you, Eric."

Eric smiled and shook his head. "No tygus, Leo is the King He was meant to be the one." He said simply.

Tygus didn't think so. Leo left and the battle began. Eric hid in the shadows; He held his sword in case Leo needed him. The whole time, Leo was in control. He defeated Mumm-ra, showing in his weakened form. He came out of hiding. Mumm-ra saw him. "Eric! Stop him." With quick speed, Eric came to Leo's side._ What? How can that be?_ Mumm-ra stared in horror.

Eric looked at him with tired eyes. "Mumm-ra, couldn't we for once, just live in peace without blood being shed and not see death?" He asked.

Mumm-ra looked into Eric's mind. He saw his opinions, his business in the whole thing, all of it. "You tricked me." He accused him.

Eric shrugged. "I guess so. Mumm-ra, you don't want to rule the way we want it to be. A ruler without compassion does not deserve to rule kingdom." He said.

Mumm-ra could see the passion he was talking about. But he didn't see how that would help him. The ship started to get pulled into the planet's gravity. In a flash, Mumm-ra used an electric ball to hit Leo. But Eric used himself as a shield to let it hit him, instead. Eric groaned. Mumm-ra saw now that his General, his favorite cat was a pacifist who'd put himself in danger for anyone. "You truly are loyal, Eric." He saw his escape pod and dashed to it. He wanted Eric to come with him, but knew that he would resist. "I shall get my revenge. Once we are on this planet, it'll be over." He never thought he'd be trapped by Panthera.

Eric shook his head and felt a small arm go around his waist.

"Are you alright, Eric?" A small voice asked.

He saw a white female cat. His chest vibrated still. "I will be soon. Aren't you a little young to be in the army?" He asked.

She laughed. "No. I'm the same age as you. I just stopped growing." She answered. He nodded. Leo and Panthera were punching the code for landing power but all power was shut down. Panthera looked down at Leo. "What do we do?" She asked.

"Prepare for landing. We're going in." Leo answered.

She loved him for being brave. She leaned forward and kissed him.

Eric looked at the escape pod that now served as a coffin for Mumm-ra. He felt him in his head. "I will be out one way or another, Eric. Make no mistake."

Eric was sorry for him, not understanding. "Goodbye, Mumm-ra." Eric said sadly._ Why would you do any of it? Why did you do this for me?_

"I thought you would be my best General of the century. And I shall have you." Mumm-ra vowed.

Eric felt something strange in his chest. _I don't think you'll ever get your chance._ He thought.

**What awaits at the tower do you think? The sword of course! But what about Claw? Will he be there and will Taiki ever meet Grune and Panthro? This is killing me! Countinue on the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**We are now back with a new chapter! Where are our friends now and who is this ghost that's with them?**

Chapter 10

_Present_

They walked for some time down a route that Taiki suggested they'd take. He felt as if something warm pulling him gently toward it.

Cornflower was in between Taiki, who was in the front of her; and Seeker, the caboose. She never knew this trail, because her dad never told her about it. "It seems odd that this was here all this time and now all of a sudden, we find it? Something about this seems fishy to me." She said. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Taiki off the trail. She stopped walking, having Seeker bump into her. "Taiki? Why did you go off the trail?"

"I'm not." Taiki answered.

Seeker pointed in front of her. "He's right there. He was the whole time."

She looked again at where she saw the cat. He was gone.

Taiki looked at her in a brotherly way. "Are you okay" He asked her.

Seeker saw what she saw too. "Taiki, I think I know why she said that." Seeker said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because I see him too. A little;" He admitted. "I can't see his face."

Taiki looked where Seeker was looking. He didn't see anyone.

Cornflower realized this cat didn't want Taiki to see him.

Taiki looked at the path in front of him, and continued to walk.

Walking with him, she couldn't help but ask him a question. "If you can't see him, then why continue to go on?"

"I don't know, Cornflower. I can't explain it, but I feel like I know this feeling. Like, I met it before."

Thinking on this, she tried to remember what Taiki's dad looked like. She didn't remember much, but his laugh.

Seeker looked at this cat that was walking beside Taiki now.

The cat stopped at the bottom of the woods. "Stop here. You're in Thundera's country side." He said to Seeker with his back toward him.

"Taiki, I think we're here."

Taiki looked back at him. "How can you be sure?"

Cornflower pointed in the direction Seeker was talking about. "Because of the windmill." She answered.

Taiki looked and saw the wide grassy hills covered with some farmhouses and the palace down in the hole. He saw a tower next to a mill that was only down at the field. _I know that tower. It's the one from my dream! _ They walked down into the fields, feeling the wheat whip around their faces, gently.

Seeker looked around. "There's no one here. How can it be in good condition when it's been abandoned by force? Even after a few weeks?" They had no idea. They came up to the old tower.

Taiki felt the urge to open the door. "I have to be in there." Taiki's voice was soft. His heart pounded loud in his chest; he wondered if his friends could hear it.

Seeker looked at with caution. "Why? This place was shut down centuries ago by King named-"

"Leo?" Taiki blurted out.

Seeker stared at him in shock. "How did you know that?" He demanded.

Cornflower gave Taiki him a knowing look. "You dreamt about this, didn't you? When Mumm-ra put us to sleep." She saw he wouldn't look at her. She grew frustrated. "This is where he wanted us to be. Taiki, he could be trying to kill you for all we know." She said loudly. "You are not going in there; not if I can't help it."

Seeker went to Taiki's side. He gave Cornflower a questioning look. "What if Taiki wants to? The cat that we saw probably led us here for a reason. You never know."

Cornflower shook her head. "I didn't ask you." She snapped.

Taiki stood between them. "Cornflower! He's only trying to help." He scolded her. Seeker stayed quiet. He knew he deserved it.

Cornflower turned her back on the boys; she was not going to apologize. It was true, she was being a sour puss; but she couldn't help it.

Taiki reached for the handle and pulled. It was stuck. He pulled again harder with someone next to him. Seeker was helping him. "Cornflower, give us a hand." Taiki grunted. She came and pulled too. When they pulled, the door opened. It creaked, they looked inside and saw it was dusty; cobwebs were in every corner. Taiki looked at his small sword. _Will this be enough, for protection? _He wondered. Cautiously, they stepped inside. There was little light in the room, and Taiki looked at the walls. He saw a faded single portrait of a Thundercat with long hair put up in a ponytail, wearing armor and a sword with an engraving on it. Seeker read the engraving. "Those who have someone to protect, shall become stronger."

Cornflower leaned against a wall. _How is this okay for us to be here?_ She felt the wall begin to crumble. Seeker quickly pulled her back so she wouldn't fall in.

Taiki stepped to her "What did you do?"

She looked like she was caught doing something bad. "I just leaned against it and it did this." She said shakily.

Seeker peered in He saw the room was sealed for a long time; and it was for a reason. "Look." A sword was in the middle of the floor.

Taiki's body began to feel electricity. _What is this feeling?_ "Guys. Stay here: I think that sword is dangerous."

Seeker pulled out a arrow and put it in the crook of the bow. "If anything happens we'll be there for you."

Taiki nodded. He walked slowly to it. When he stepped in the circle, he saw they were marked as a protective circle. He never broke it. It knew his presence. He looked at the sword. It looked new. _This is the sword of Eric? It almost looks like Lion-o's sword._ He lifted his arm, and curiously touched it. The circle began to glow. He couldn't move. He heard Cornflower's voice. "Taiki, what's happening?"

They came in, fearing he'd be trapped in there. Taiki closed his eyes. He sensed a person in front of him. "You!" He heard Seeker shout.

"That's the cat I saw on the path!" Cornflower explained.

Taiki opened his eyes. His heart froze. It was the cat he met looking down at him with suspicion. "Who are you?" The cat asked. Taiki let go of the sword. He trembled and tears stung his eyes. "F-father?" Cornflower and Seeker went in front of Taiki. "No Taiki! It's not Enki." She said.

Seeker had his arrow at the ready. "I looked at your picture Taiki remember, your dad had is hair in a loose low ponytail. Even when he joined the army. This guy has his up."

Taiki looked closer, and saw he was right. But that didn't explain why he looked just like him. A gust of wind came in, causing his friends get blown backward, and hit a wall. Taiki tried to go to them, but the circle rooted him on the spot. "Why can't I move? What did you do to them?"

The cat glanced at him. "I don't want them involved in our battle."

Taiki was shocked. "I don't want to fight you; I want to know why you look like me." He said falterly.

The cat glowered at him. "Is that right?" A sword came into his hand and attacked him.

Taiki realized he blocked the sword with his small sword, but it broke in half. Taiki pushed him away and grabbed the sword in the ground and launched the sword at him.

The cat deflected it and brought the same blow at him; Taiki dodged it._ I have to protect them! If he uses them as shields, I won't forgive myself. I didn't come all this way, just to lose them in a meaningless fight!_ Their swords clashed, sparks flew and Taiki saw an opening. He crouched and kicked at his opponent's feet.

"Whoa." He fell, dropping his sword.

Taiki kicked it away from him. "I won't hurt you unless I have to."

The cat grinned. "You should never show mercy to your opponents, boy." He punched him in the gut.

Taiki winced from the hit, dropping the sword.

He got up, grabbed his sword and ran at him.

Taiki dodged him and soon used martial arts.

Seeker crawled to Cornflower to protect her. "Those two are at the same level." _Incredible._

The cat slashed at him but Taiki never got hit. The cat gave a short laugh. "You fight well at your age; but can you make a sacrifice that's worth taking down your opponent?" The cat ran at Cornflower and Seeker.

Taiki dashed to their aid. "No!" The sword was coming at him fast. The hilt hit his head. Cornflower screamed. Taiki blacked out.

When he came to, Taiki saw the cat smiling at him. "Congratulation's Taiki." Taiki felt his head in someone's lap. He looked up and saw Cornflower, looking at him with concern. Seeker was on his knees, trying to get up. The cat didn't attack them; instead he was being friendly now all of a sudden. "You leave them alone." He croaked.

The cat knelt down next to him. "I will. What's your purpose here?" He asked.

"I don't have one. I just felt like, I had to come."

The cat looked into his eyes. "What does this sword mean to you? What is the reason on wielding a blade?"

Taiki was quiet. He remembered what his friends told him what it was for and believed by its rules. "A sword is used to protect your family, friends, home and yourself. I don't know why you're asking me this. What is it you want?"

The cat laughed in a kind way. "My point is, that I think you are worthy of being the owner of this sword. You said it is used to protect; and you're right."

Taiki was confused. "Wait; are you a guardian or something? Was that why you attacked us?" Cornflower wanted to know who this cat was. "Who are you?"

The cat got up and so did they. The cat bowed to them in courtesy. "My name is Eric of Thundera and I was the original owner of this sword. Taiki, I have been waiting for you for some time."

Seeker had been studying him. _They both have the same beliefs, intentions; battle styles were the same and were alike with the body languages._ It dawned on him that Eric was one of the founders of their home. "You were involved with sealing Mumm-ra."

Eric nodded. "Yes. But he wants me to work for him again. I was dying from cancer, when we came here and I decided to seal myself into the sword, so my great-grandson could defeat him alongside with Lion-o." He answered.

Taiki's eyes grew wide. "You're my grandpa? But you look like me and…" He trailed off. He never thought for a moment he was fighting a relative. Now he felt ashamed.

Eric read the look on Taiki's face. "Hey, don't be like that. I wanted to see if you were ready. And you are. Don't you believe in yourself?"

Taiki went to him and hugged him. He felt solid. "Not really. How can I help defeat Mumm-ra, when he caught me so easily?" If he could catch him, then he can easily stop him.

"As much as I hate to say it, but you're wrong. He was helping you." Their minds reeled back. "What?!" They shouted.

_How could he be doing something like that?_ Seeker didn't believe it, not by a long shot.

Eric calmed them down. "He helped you Taiki, by unsealing your powers; as he did for me. He made me his General and trusted me when I was going to stop him."

Taiki finally understood why Mumm-ra was so interested with him; Eric was his favorite Thundercat and wanted him to be by his side, as a great ally. But since he was sealed, he never got the chance. When he did, he knew that he was dead, so he wanted to find his descendant. That was him, since he was the only one left alive. Taiki's head hurt with this info; and it scared him. "So that's why he did this. But I won't help him; he killed Claudus and scattered our people." Eric ruffled his hair. How he wished Eric was his dad right now; this was the same thing his dad did to him when he was little, he remembered him doing that. "And you will stop him. You need to learn how to use the sword with magic though first." Eric said with pride. Taiki smiled.

Cornflower brushed dirt off her dress. "Then what're we waiting for? Let's go."

"Yeah. We got a long journey ahead of us. That is, if you'll let me Taiki." Said Seeker.

Taiki lifted his fist to him. "Of course. From now on, we're friends no matter what."

Seeker raised his fist to him too; so did Cornflower. Their bond was made.

Eric smiled. He was happy that he did this. His spell only allowed him to touch others that he cared about, but would still be a ghost to others.

_The Palace_

Grune came to the palace. He wanted to get some weapons for Taiki and for himself incase Claw tried to attack. Every time Grune saw the look on Enki's face on being stabbed, made his stomach churn. He still wanted to rip that cat to shreds for what he did. He came to the armory room. He grabbed some armor that looked about Taiki's size and weapons for him. A staff, spear, shield, shurtiken, knives, and a bow with arrows. He wasn't taking any chances. With this done, he wandered into the main hall; so many memories came to him when he served Claudus. _But now things are different. I'm Thundera's enemy._ That meant someday, he would fight Taiki. He clutched his chest. He didn't want to think of it, but it came all the same. Him using his hammer on Taiki while he, used a sword to stop his attacks. Looking at him with sad eyes saying _why, why have you betrayed us?_ He shook his head. "I can't think about that now. Claw will be here any minute and I have to find Taiki before he does." He said firmly. He looked up and saw Enki's portrait on the wall. "Enki, how I miss you. If only I was there, none of that would've happened." He said gravely. Seeing Enki's face smiling at him made him strangely feel better. As if to say it wasn't his fault what happened. _Thanks Enki._ He smiled. Feeling refreshed, he went out and head to the tower to find Taiki.

_The alleyway_

When they left the tower, they decided that they needed to get more supplies. Taiki and Seeker would get fish, while Cornflower went into the tailor's shop to get suitable clothes for the seasons. Eric vanished into the sword, since Taiki did not need advice at the moment. The boys found a boat and caught a huge amount of fish. They skinned them, dried them and preserved them in a bag. "That should do." Seeker made a knot in a bag so the fish wouldn't fall out if they tripped. He was still trying to get used to being alone with Taiki, but the guilty feeling was still in his gut. "Hey Taiki?"

"What?"

Seeker shuffled in his cloak. "What did your mom say about my dad?" He asked.

Taiki looked ahead at the slums road. It was weird not to see people here anymore. It was always filled with Thundercats or any other animal. "She told me that he was a great cat; always there for our people when Lizards were attacking. But when father was nominated Commander instead of him, he got jealous. He wondered why he wasn't the one to be Commander. Well, father made better choices then he did. He questioned them and listened to their story and looked for evidence. Captain Claw never did. He just did what he thought was right and attacked them." Seeker considered this. What Taiki said made sense; he heard this from his own mother and from the soldiers who were present that day. "But about the part of him killing Commander Enki?" He ventured.

Taiki grew nervous. "Jaga told me that he saw him attack Tygra when he was protecting a rat, and tried to kill them. When father defeated him, he dared father to finish him off."

Seeker couldn't believe what he was hearing. His dad did what? That was a huge offence; attacking his commanding officer and raising a hand against a member of the royal family he sworn to protect, was treason. "You'll know." Was what his mom said. _What if it was true?_ He shivered. If it was, he'd regret what he did to Taiki all these years.

Taiki wondered if he said too much. They heard a noise from one of the houses. "Did you hear that?" Whispered Taiki.

"Yeah. We're not alone." Seeker replied.

A figure jumped at Taiki, but the boys ran. Whoever it was, they were catching up to them. Seeker saw an opening in a corner that led to where the gem tower was at. "This way Taiki, we'll have more room to fight." They went down the path and hid behind the gem.

Taiki drew Eric's sword. Seeker grabbed an arrow, ready to shoot. A low, loud voice spoke. "Come out Taiki, I know it's you."

Taiki leaned to Seeker. "I'm going to check out who that is."

Seeker grabbed him in fear. "Don't." He begged.

"Why not?" Taiki saw Seeker knew this voice.

"It's my father."

**Oh, boy! The moment of terror is here. Taiki I hope Grune comes to protect you soon. But what do ya know? Eric- the Warrior is back! well sort of and here to help. What will happen now that Seeker is reunited with his dad now? Will he really know the truth or will Claw kill his new best friend? Find out on ch 11!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

"Your father? Are you sure it's him?" Taiki asked Seeker.

Seeker trembled and looked down at his hands. "Yes, I was 10 when he left. I know him too well."

Taiki knew that this would be difficult for him to go against his father. _Maybe I can talk to him._ He was going to try.

Claw was impatient for this young kit to show himself. "Are you afraid of me boy, where are you?" He hoped he was; he'd be pleased if he did. He saw the boy come out from behind the gem tower. His eyes widen. _He looks so much like that runt; minus the hair._

"No sir, I'm not. Are you Captain Claw?" Taiki asked.

Claw nodded. "I am. I didn't think you'd call me by my old title." Just looking at him made him want to crush him. Taiki looked small to him and saw he had a sword strapped to his left waist. "So, you have a sword; good. 'Cause you're gonna need it." He smirked.

Taiki didn't like the look Claw was giving him. "I don't want to fight Captain. I want to know how you survived from the Lizard's invasion."

Claw laughed. "I was in an old hut that was standing next to a cemetery, when they came. Tell me, how is your mother? Well I hope?"

Taiki grew sad when he mentioned his mother. "I don't know. We got separated 3 weeks ago."

Claw knew that; he went to a slavery camp in castle Plundarr, where the rats were dealing with the Thundercats. He went there for money. That's where he found Emerald. She was going to have Rataro-the slave trader, as her master, but Claw wanted her. She was going to be used as bait for the boy. But he never got the chance; Emerald and Cleric were sent to a different rat who had taken them to another mine. Or so he thought, he found her here in Thundera, living with the Cleric, in her hut. He just captured her today and knocked out the Cleric on the head. He wasn't going to wake up for some time.

Taiki looked at the cat and saw his fur was fading into silver-gray. _Time had taken its toll on him._ "Why were looking for me?"

Claw gave him an evil smile, as if it should have been obvious. "You mean, you never got my letter 5 years ago?" He figured that the King must've destroyed it. His eyes glittered with dark pleasures what he had in store for him.

Taiki shook his head. He had no idea that Claw came to his home. "No, what did it say?"

Claw drew out a sword and ran at him. "I wrote that your suffering would come!"

Taiki drew his sword and blocked the attack. "I won't fight you! Seeker and his mom would never forgive me if I hurt you."

Claw kicked him but missed. "Too bad. You will, if you want to live." _The boy can move fast, I'll give him that._ "For a minute, I thought you would fight me with a staff, like your father did." He hissed.

Taiki had to unarm and subdue Claw, but how? Taiki ran just like a Cliric._ I can run like Jaga_! Eric apperared at his side. "You can because of me, Taiki."

Taiki looked at him. "What's your plan, grandpa?"

"Aim at his leg. He savors it from being hit there, by your father. When he drops on his knees, grab his sword." He advised.

Taiki scatted to a halt turned around and faced Claw.

He smirked at this. _Well, this will be easier than I thought._

Quickly Taiki slashed at Claw's leg.

"Ugh! You'll pay for that boy." Claw said, gritting his teeth. When he fell, Taiki took the sword out of his hands and threw it away. "There. That takes care of that." Taiki looked down at him Claw saw the same look in Taiki's eyes that Enki gave him when he wouldn't finish him off. Disappointment. "I won't be beaten by a child." He growled. He yanked Taiki by his ankle and fell down. Claw stood up and took out a dagger from his pocket.

Taiki closed his eyes, waiting for the worst. An enraged roar came out. Taiki felt someone grab him and heard Claw grunt, then he smelled blood.

"How dare you attack my Godson! You are a coward, for committing such a low act!" The voice roared.

Taiki opened his eyes and saw a long tooth. "Uncle Grune?!"_ How?_

Claw's shoulder was bleeding badly from a blade cut. His eyes reflected fear and his face grew pale. "No, it can't be! General Grune!" His voice trembled. Claw saw revenge and murder in Grune's eyes. _He knows._

Taiki felt himself relax in Grune's arms. "Uncle Grune. You're alright." He leaned his head on his chest. "Thank the Heaven's, you are."

Grune felt happy that Taiki was glad to see him, but also uneasy. _I'll worry about that later. But first,_ He glanced at the cat that killed his best friend. He bared his fangs at him. "I'll make you pay for what you did to Enki." He hissed. He put Taiki down. "Stay here, Taiki. I'll handle him."

"But-"

Grune put his helmet on his head and ran at Claw, with his hammer extending outward. Electricity swirled around the metal.

Claw backed up. He never wanted to deal with one of Claudus's best Generals; even one who was friends with Enki. _I got more than I bargained for._ He thought. The power went through him. He gasped at the power going inside his body.

Grune smacked Claw hard with his hammer. On a roll, he slashed and smacked him non-stop.

Taiki knew he was mad. Eric came to his side. "You better help him. Claw is known to cheat in battles."

"Right." He agreed. He ran to them with his sword out.

Claw managed to get behind Grune's back, ready to stab him. He felt little feet hit him in the face.

Grune heard him groan; he turned and saw Taiki protecting him. He grinned. This was just like old times.

Taiki landed by his side. "I won't stand by and let my friends and family get hurt." He said.

Grune rubbed Taiki's head. "Thanks, Enki. I owe you one." He said in a kidding, fatherly way. They fought with team work. Since Taiki read his father's journals, he already knew how Grune fought.

Grune smiled. "So you know how I fought alongside with your dad, huh?"

Taiki nodded. "Yep. I thought it be cool if we paired up. And it is."

_Taiki, I love you._ Grune wanted to say that, but it would have to wait.

Claw was beaten badly. Breathing hard, he glared at them. "You're just like your father." He spat.

Grune punched him in the gut. His armor was in tatters now. "That's a good thing. He's just like a Thundercat should be. Unlike you." Grune retorted.

Claw was really getting mad. In a flash, he caught Grune by surprise; he jumped up in the air and kicked him in his chest.

Grune felt breathless, landing hard on his back, he tasted blood in his cheek.

Taiki roared like a little kitten and used the flying crane kick.

Claw got hit and was blown back. He snapped. "I've had it with you two!" He got up, got behind Taiki and shoved him into the ground.

Taiki hit the ground hard. Grune saw him raise the knife over Taiki. He grabbed Taiki into his chest and turned his back on Claw, waiting for the blade to meet his flesh. Something flew by and hit Claw in his chest. It was an arrow. Claw made a whimpering sound, Grune and Taiki looked at where it came from. Taiki grew cold. "Seeker!"

Seeker's bow was quivering, but not the way he was. He shook with anger. He had to stop him from hitting two legends. He glared at his father with tears streaming down his cheeks. "I can't believe this! All this time, I thought you were innocent; but you're not. You killed him because he was better than you!" He shouted. _How dare you say that about Commander Enki? How dare you kill one of Thundera's greatest protectors! I thought you cared, but you only want to beat people up. All he wants is violence and blood._ Something inside him snapped; and it wasn't going to leave. "You are no father of mine!" He drew 3 more arrows and shot at him.

Two went into his shoulders, and one in his arm. Claw staggered. "Seeker…Why? Can't you see they are the enemy? They work for Mumm-ra."

Grune's heart froze. _How did he know that?_

Taiki wouldn't listen to this. "That is not true! We're going to stop him!" He said strongly.

"That's right!" Said Seeker.

Claw was speechless. _My son has become friends with him._ "How can you be like this Seeker? How can you be friends with this-this-?"

Seeker's eyes dimmed with guilt. "I just did. Taiki saved us from Mumm-ra, by having him chase him into the forest. He blew the emergency whistle to warn us. But I thought he was trying to make a joke. Cornflower proved me wrong; she went after him when she knew that she could be killed. I…" He trailed off, and spoke again. He told him what he saw and how the whole thing made him feel different about Taiki. Claw fell to his knees.

Taiki felt shame. "Seeker, you didn't have to do it. He's your dad; no matter what he's done." They all heard pattering feet coming. Taiki saw Cornflower with someone by her side. "Taiki!" A woman said. The voice was quiet, but strong. "Mom!" She was alive.

**Author's note: Yay, she's back Emerald is back! I feel sad a bit that Seeker shot his own dad, but what could he do? But now that they mention it, how did Claw know? Could he heard about it from the Lizards? And where has Emerald and this Cleric gone to, not the mines of Plunn-dar!**

**To be continued...**


End file.
